Control
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 11: The red stone gives the control of another person to its maker. It's always the ones who can determine the fate of the world that get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

(-)Chapter 1(-)

Aragorn made his way between the trees silently, his eyes shifting every which way, despite the fact that he could barely see anything for the small light of the moon was blocked by the canopy of towering trees surrounding him. He jumped slightly as a sound to his left caught his attention and he immediately ducked into the undergrowth, somehow managing to keep the plants from rustling any more than the wind was already causing. Watching warily as a second being stepped nearby.

A wicked smirk crossed the other being's face as he made his way towards the noise he'd heard. The rustling of the plants was unnatural, and he figured the source would be the one he hunted. He stepped silently over the dead leaves on the ground, not eliciting a sound. Unlike the man he was searching for, he had little trouble with the dark. He stopped suddenly, annoyed eyes systematically searching the area, knowing the man was nearby. His eyes suddenly stopped on a slightly shifting bush only a few feet away. He made his way over and shoved the branches to the side, his expression of victory dropped when he found nothing.

Aragorn smirked from where he crouched in the tree behind the bush the other had just searched. He stayed completely silent until he knew the other would be well out of earshot. He stood slowly and carefully climbed into the next tree, moving nervously in the dark, he finally reached a nearby river and clambered down the the tree, stepping on the rocks around the river so as not to leave any footprints and carefully stepped into the river, making sure not to step in the mud and walked downstream a ways, the light glinting off the surface of the water both helped and hurt him. He could see where he was putting his feet now but he also knew that if the other was to look in this direction they would see him easily, despite the elven cloak. He froze when he heard the trees rustling to his right and cursed inwardly. In the blink of an eye he had stepped under an overhanging rock and ducked under the surface of the four foot deep water.

The other glanced about the area intently, he could sense someone nearby, but couldn't find him. He carefully scanned the ground, looking for footprints but found none, he glanced to the dark purple sky and sighed, it was getting late, he didn't have much more time before it would all be over. His search quickly doubled in its intensity, knowing his time was almost up.

Aragorn panted as he came out of the water when the other being finally left, one hand went to his chest and he breathed slowly, trying to calm the burning in his lungs before making his way out from under the overhang. He sighed in annoyance, knowing he'd be stuck in the water now since if he left he'd leave water trails wherever he went. He began making his way upstream, knowing the other would be heading downstream. Grumbling to himself silently about how strong water could be, he pushed his way upstream until the water became too rough. He then climbed onto the branch of a tree that overhung the great river and climbed into it, shuddering from the cold that was beginning to take hold, the wet cloak unable to do its job any more.

He clambered through the trees swiftly but carefully, desperately trying to reach Rivendell before the other turned and headed back, knowing he'd be caught up with quickly in that case. In an extra attempt to dissuade his follower he backtracked through the trees, something he had to do only because of the water that dripped from the branches. This was a great disadvantage to him as it hadn't rained for a while and it would be an obvious clue. He backtracked a few times, leaving trails in the trees and on the ground before taking off on the ground, knowing he'd be expected to take to the trees where he'd be able to hide easier. He ran as fast as he could without running into things and the great house came into view in about fifteen minutes.

He continued to run, even after he reached the gates, which were flung open just in time for him by two startled elves, he sent them a quick, thankful wave and continued into the house and up the polished stone stairs and instead of heading towards his room, quickly hid himself in Erestor's study.

Unfortunetly Erestor was in there and he gave the human an odd look from where he sat at his desk.

Aragorn glanced up, the intense look on his face never dissapearing. He sat himself quietly infront of the fire with a slight shiver.

"What are you doing?" Erestor asked, breaking the silence after a moment.

"Shh," the man hissed, frowning at him, "I need to keep hidden for only a while longer and I'll be okay... okay?"

"Why?"

"L-" he froze before he even really started and cursed quietly, "they're here," he whispered, standing up and climbing into the tree outside the elf's window, "don't let them know I was here. Please?"

The advisor sighed and smiled slightly, "Alright, go before they get here."

"Thank you 'Restor," he nodded and quickly dissapeared.

The elf shook his head in slight amusement and went back to his work.

Five minutes later Aragorn made his way inside again, this time at a much slower pace, and quickly found the one who had been searching for him.

"Mae govannen Legolas!" he smirked.

The elf sighed, "Alright, I admit it, you can hide from me in the dark, you didn't have to prove it you know."

"Of course I did! If I didn't you would assume I couldn't. I can't let that happen," he grinned.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "I see... now, how did you get so wet?"

"I hid in the river," he muttered flatly.

Legolas blinked, "You submerged yourself in the Bruinen in the middle of the night? Lord Elrond will not be pleased mellon-nin."

Aragorn shrugged, "I'll be fine if he doesn't find out."

Legolas chuckled, "Indeed?"

"One can hope?"

Legolas laughed outright, "And you have plenty of that."

"It is my name," he said simply.

"Literally," the elf mumbled, "go and dry yourself before you get sick human."

Aragorn snorted and shook his head, "I've been in much worse conditions Legolas, but it is uncomfortable so I'll do as you say dear Prince," he bowed mockingly to the elf and grinned.

Legolas crossed his arms and frowned at him, "Strider."

"I know, I know, you don't like the title."

"Indeed, and I'm guessing you don't either dear King-in-exile."

Aragorn gave him an odd look, "Well that's certainly a new one," he grumbled, "and I am not a King."

"Fine," the elf shrugged indifferently, "come then, fellow Prince, and we shall _both_ get cleaned up before your father catches us like this."

"Lord Elrond is not going to be hard put to do so if you two don't quiet down," Glorfindel laughed quietly from his bedroom doorway.

The two smiled innocently, fully aware of the dirt that clung to them.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll have the night staff clean this mess," he smiled.

"Thank you Glor," Aragorn smiled and quickly headed down the warm, dark hall to his room.

Legolas nodded, "Hannon lle Lord Glorfindel."

The elf rolled his eyes and wandered down the hall to find the night staff.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn sat silently in an overstuffed chair by his window, staring at the tree-line, waiting for the sun to come up with a frown on his face. He jumped slightly when a quiet knock sounded on his door.

"Come in."

Legolas pushed the door open and frowned at him, "What are you doing up?"

Aragorn raised one eyebrow at him before glancing out at the dark sky with a slight laugh, "I couldn't sleep."

The elf cocked his head to the side slightly and tugged his robe around him tighter before sitting in a chair across from the man, "You too?"

The man nodded before glancing at the elf in confusion, "And why _are _you unable to sleep?"

"Dreams."

"Oh? I thought elves had more control over what they dreamt," he yawned slightly.

Legolas shrugged, "Not always."

"Well it is the same for me anyhow," he smiled, "I'd ask if you'd like to join me in awaiting the sun but it seems as though you already have."

Legolas smiled and leant back with a slight sigh, turning his gaze out the window. He glanced over at his friend after a moment, a frown growing on his face as he took in the tired human's appearance.

He sat slumped slightly, a confused yet sad look in his eyes, though he hid it well.

"You need to get some sleep Estel. You look horrible," he joked quietly.

Aragorn shrugged, "I'm sure I do."

Legolas sighed, "Are you okay mellon-nin? You look upset."

Aragorn turned to stare at him a moment with a sad smile, "You look no better."

"I take offense to that," the elf joked slightly.

"It is what I was aiming for," he joked back weakly.

"You're avoiding my question."

Aragorn sighed, "I am fine 'Las," he yawned again and shook his head in annoyance.

"No you're not."

Aragorn frowned at the elf, "You realise your persistance can be annoying at times?"

"Of course."

The man smiled slightly, "I'll tell you what's wrong, if you tell me what's wrong."

The elf winced, but if it made him talk... "Oh all right."

Aragorn smiled sadly, "I dreamt of my mother. 'T is odd though, I have not dreamt of her in a long time and I know not what brought it on."

Legolas blinked in surprise before smiling, "You and I both mellon-nin."

Aragorn glanced over at him in surprise, "Really?"

"No, I just felt like saying that," the elf rolled his eyes, "you're much too tired Strider, go back to bed."

Aragorn glared at him weakly, "Make me elf," he shook his head, before cocking his head to the side slightly, "I have never heard much of your mother."

The elf flinched and bowed his head, "She was killed. She and Lady Celebrian were friends, they were caught at the same time. Luckily Lady Celebrian survived and was able to go into the west, but she was far too hurt."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Sorry I posted so late... XP I hope this one turns out okay... anywho, I gots a lot of junk to do XP so I hope you enjoyed... XP Namarie!**

_**IwishChan - lol, I'm glad you liked:) They do attract more danger than the twins :) it's fun that way :P**_

_**Elentariel - I hope you liked it so far!**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol:P I'm glad you liked :D**_

**_MicroChips - O.o... okay then... flees from lightsaber/broad axe and hides meh..._**

_**Ilaaris - I'm glad you liked it! Hope this turned out okay:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

(-)Chapter 2(-)

Aragorn bowed his head in shock and obvious sadness for his friend, he had always assumed that she had headed into the west.

Legolas managed a slight smile, "But I have not heard much of yours either."

Aragorn sighed, "She died when I was twenty. Not long before I met you actually," he laughed slightly before wincing, "she... went the way human's do."

The man started slightly when he felt the elf's hand on his shoulder, he glanced up at him and smiled slightly before standing alongside him. Aragorn sighed when he caught the look in the elf's eyes, knowing he had just brought up the subject all the elves he knew wished to avoid. He smiled slightly then, realising that he'd at last found someone who could understand how he felt about the death of his mother.

The elf smiled as well and turned, "I will meet you at the table," he laughed slightly and pushed open the light, wooden door.

He froze as he turned around and glared at the twins, "Have you two been standing out here the entire time?"

"Nay! You know we would not mellon-nin!" Elrohir feigned horror.

Elladan smiled innocently.

"Don't even try the innocent look, you two, you're horrible at it."

They glanced at each other and mock winced at the other's expression.

"Indeed you're correct Legolas," Elrohir sighed, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder, "I do not understand why we insist on trying."

Legolas gagged slightly, "Ugh! 'Ro! You smell of raw meat! What have you been doing?" his face had contorted to one of obvious disgust as he ducked away from the elf.

Elrohir grinned, "Absolutely nothing," he glanced over at his twin, "he is right though, you know, we do smell of meat."

"Indeed," Elladan made a face, "come, we have to get rid of the smell or it will be too easy for ada to pin it on us."

"What did you do?" Legolas asked again.

"You will see mellon-nin," Elladan replied casually, from half way down the still-dark hall.

The elf frowned nervously before shaking his head slightly and walking back to his room, sniffing unconsciously to see if whatever they did, they did in his room. Luckily they hadn't. He quickly shut the door behind him and walked the few feet to the closet near the foot of the bed.

Elrohir glanced over at his twin, "I think he's suspicious of us brother!"

"I believe he is 'Ro, he'd have to be crazy _not_ to be."

"True... very true."

Elladan shrugged, "Let him worry, it's amusing."

Elrohir grinned and the two quickly parted to clean up before breakfast.

Legolas exited his room to find the man already standing in the hallway, with his nose plugged and a disgusted look on his face.

The elf snickered slightly, "Can the Ranger not stand the smell of uncooked meat?"

Aragorn shot the elf a glare, "Of course I can. But this stuff smells as though it's been sitting in the sun for a month."

Legolas winced and nodded his head in agreement, "I do not wish to know what your brother's have done this time."

"Nor do I my friend. Come, let us leave this hallway before we both suffocate," he shook his head and sighed, "ada will not be pleased."

Legolas shrugged, "Lord Elrond will know immediately who did this. Even _you_ wouldn't go this far."

"Sure I would, I would, however, wait until I was sick and couldn't smell it myself," he spoke with an odd smile that managed to look evil and innocent at the same time.

Legolas blinked at the look and shook his head slightly, "Men are so odd," he muttered.

Aragorn blinked, "And who are you to call _me_ odd?"

The elf just rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile.

Aragorn sighed and crossed his arms, following right behind the elf as they quickly decended the marble staircase and headed towards the dining area.

The elf glanced out one of the many windows that lined the halls and smiled at the sight of the red and golden leaves of the trees.

Aragorn watched him in obvious amusement as the elf almost walked into a corner while he wasn't paying attention, he snickered at him when he just barely managed to jump out of the way.

Legolas frowned, "You understand it's not kind to laugh at other's misfortunes?"

"Aye, but it's still funny."

The archer rolled his eyes, "I see."

The two pushed open the heavier wooden doors that opened into the dining area and took their seats, knowing that the other's wouldn't be here for a little while yet.

Sindiyen wandered in from the kitchen and cocked her head to the side, "You two are here early."

Aragorn smiled, "Maybe so," he shrugged.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Couldn't sleep?"

Aragorn winced in embarrassment at the gesture but smiled, "Nay, I couldn't."

"Same nightmare?" she frowned worriedly.

Aragorn shook his head and paused as a sudden crash and cries of dismay came from the kitchen.

Sindiyen glanced up, "Oh dear... that'll be Sar," she laughed.

Aragorn snickered, "A new student?"

"What can I say? He's helpless at cooking."

Legolas smirked, "I'm sure he'll appreciate the comment."

She laughed again, "Ah well."

"You'd better go chase him out before the other cooks kill him," Aragorn joked.

"Probably a good idea," she muttered, and quickly left the room.

Sardyn quickly came out through the kitchen doors, an embarrassed look on his face.

Aragorn smirked at him, "Having trouble Sar?"

The elf frowned at him.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "You have to stop spending so much time with Erestor... it's starting to scare me... you're turning into him... and he's smiling at me more."

"You've simply been unusually happy as of late and it's been rubbing off on everyone Estel," Elrond smiled slightly from the doorway.

Aragorn shrugged and yawned slightly, then sighed in aggravation.

Legolas shook his head in amusement, "You are not usually this tired after a short night mellon-nin."

Elrond frowned and was next to the man in an instant, "You are not sick are you?"

"No ada, I'm fine, I've simply been too lazy the past few months," he laughed, stretching in the delicately carved chair.

"Of course," the elf muttered, eyeing him slightly before shaking his head and sitting next to his son.

Aragorn watched him a moment, the elf didn't seem surprised or curious as to why they were up so early. He shrugged slightly and glanced back to Legolas.

The elf stared right back at him for a moment before smiling, "I say we go for a ride after breakfast in that case, perhaps I can shake off that laziness."

Aragorn laughed, "Good idea mellon-nin."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Legolas reigned his horse in suddenly, a slight frown overcoming his features. The golden horse stood ridgid, adgitated. The elf's sharp gaze shot around him, his senses warning him of something dangerous nearby. This alone confused him since they hadn't left Imladris' boundaries and the elven realm was known for the peace and tranquility. No evil flourished here.

The twins continued on ahead with Sardyn, who had accompanied them when they asked him along, the two dark-haired elves bickering about whether or not the Mirkwood spiders liked their food better talkative or quiet. Elrohir's point of view was that since they creatures obviously lacked normal amusement among themselves that they would enjoy the talk, 'dinner and a show' was how he'd put it. Elladan figured they'd just want to do it and have it done than listen to their dinner squeak at them, after all, why else would they poison them into silence first? Elrohir had argued that it would be so that when they woke up they'd be extra talkative.

During all this Sardyn had just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Aragorn had stopped when his friend had and frowned at him, "Legolas?"

The elf started slightly and turned his gaze away from the orange and yellow trees to the man, "Yes Estel?"

Aragorn's frown deepend at the elf's reaction, "Are you okay mellon-nin? You seem nervous."

The archer frowned, "I am fine. But I sense something wrong here."

Aragorn's gaze turned to worry, his first instinct was to deny the elf and wave off the warning, not thinking anything dangerous to be in his home's boundaries. But that thought had dissapeared as quickly as it came, he'd learned to trust the elf's instincts and he wasn't going to ignore them now.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Quiet!" he hissed at them, narrowing his eyes slightly and scanning their surroundings.

The two elves quieted immediately, their mirthful stature instantly changing to one of wariness.

Sardyn blinked in surprise at their sudden silence but didn't say a word.

"Estel?" Elrohir said after a moment, his confusion obvious.

"Legolas senses something," he answered simply.

The elf was still and silent, his eyes closed as he concentrated on what the trees had to tell him. After a moment he opened his eyes and frowned, turning his gaze back to the other four around him slowly.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Well... apparently they're not allowing people to reply in chapters anymore... :( Is sad and mad I'll reply to any signed in reviews but all I can do is thank the rest. I hope you all continue to review anyhow as they're all greatly appreciated :) and thank you to _MicroChips, grumpy, flamesofthemo0n, pippin the hobbit elf, Inuyashaloverfan, Ilaaris, Elentariel, Elven hope, SalanTrong and Aranna Undomiel_ for reviewing :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

(-)Chapter 3(-)

Aragorn simply cocked his head to the side in question.

"Two of them, a little ways south from here. Even the trees are confused as to what they are though. But there is evil surrounding them."

Elladan frowned, "How does ada not know they're here," he muttered in confusion.

Elrohir frowned, "Indeed, how did these two get into Imladris without us knowing?"

Aragorn simply sat, a deep frown marring his features.

Legolas frowned slightly, "Could they not have managed to sneak past the border guard?"

The three brother's glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I suppose it's possible," Elladan muttered, though knowing it wasn't true.

Aragorn frowned, "You two go back and tell ada, he should know about this."

The two nodded reluctantly and turned their horses, before dissapearing into the direction of the large house.

Aragorn glanced at the two remaining elves, "Shall we go find them?"

Legolas nodded slowly, a small smile spreading across his face.

Sardyn frowned, "You want to go _towards_ where the evil is coming from?" he shook his head, "I no longer wonder how you were caught and enslaved."

"Never wonder Sar, it'll do you no good in this case."

Legolas smirked, "Indeed."

The silver-haired elf sighed, "Alright, let's go."

The three were off then, Legolas leading them to where he'd felt the odd presence.

Aragorn smiled slightly, closing his eyes and simply breathing in the deep scent of the trees he had missed so much, trusting his horse to follow his friend. His eyes opened again when the animal stopped and he glanced to his friend who simply pointed towards a few large bushes.

Legolas slid from his horse onto the leaf-littered forest floor without a sound and quickly climbed a nearby tree. Sardyn followed him and Aragorn simply pulled himself into the tree from his horses back.

The human's body was still clumsy from his continuous beatings and though the wounds were healed he still felt the occasional ache and didn't want to risk being heard if he stumbled when he hit the ground.

The three spread out slightly and frowned at the two beings standing between the trees below them.

Legolas glanced over at his friend and frowned, then quickly picked up the sigh language he had learned while his friend had been mute.

'Estel?'

Aragorn caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and smiled, turning to the elf and cocking his head to the side slightly.

'What are they?'

Aragorn glanced back down at them and frowned, 'They look like elves... and yet... they don't.'

'It is incredibly confusing,' the elf admitted, frowning deeply.

Sardyn stared at them a moment, and shook his head in amazement, these two never ceased to shock him. It was terribly annoying.

'Her clothing is odd...'

Legolas nodded, 'An elven girl would not wear something so low.'

Aragorn resisted the urge to laugh, 'You wouldn't last more than a night in Bree, you're lucky I didn't drag you into the common room while we were there.'

Legolas shuddered, 'You're lucky you didn't,' he warned, a joking smile on his face.

The two beings in the clearing had settled down in complete silence. The male looked much more like an elf than the other, he wore a simple tunic, leggings and boots and an overcoat. The odd thing was the colours, not something someone trying to hide would wear. His overcoat was a dark emerald, almost black at the same time, somehow. The tunic and leggings were gold, and the boots and the thick belt were emerald. The female, however, wore a low-cut tunic, and leggings that ended half way between her ankle and her knee. Which would be fine, if they didn't have slits up both side of each leg until a ways above her knee. At least they were loosely laced. She as well wore an overcoat, though she went barefoot. Her overcoat was a pale blue, bordering on white, and her tunic and leggings were silver. She also wore a thin, bright blue belt, which seemed useless as it hung slightly.

Sardyn watched them a while before sitting back, a smirk crossing his face.

Aragorn frowned again and glanced over to Legolas, 'They are weaponless... this is odd.'

'No it's completely normal,' the look in the elf's eyes bespoke his sarcasm.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and glanced to Sardyn before frowning and glancing back to Legolas, 'Should we approach?'

'I'm not sure Strider... they couldn't have gotten here weaponless... there is more to them than they seem.'

'I'm sure there is,' Aragorn signed seriously, 'what do you propose we do?'

'Wait for the twins?'

'They could be hours.'

'Well,' the elf sighed silently, 'I suppose we could go down, but be on guard.'

Aragorn nodded and glanced back to Sardyn, who was staring at them in amusement. The human pointed to the ground and turned to look at the two below them.

Sardyn just grinned, 'Would it not be easier if you simply told me what you wanted?'

Aragorn blinked in surprise and shook his head in amusement, 'You knew what we were saying the entire time, yet you said nothing?'

'I was trying to find a more interesting way of telling you.'

Aragorn rolled his eyes, 'We're going down to question them,' he turned back to Legolas, 'in what way do you wish to do this?'

'We could act as a patrol, they're more likely not to attack that way, they may think there are more of us.'

Aragorn nodded, 'Good.'

The three simultaneously leaped from the trees and landed silently in front of the two, arrows ready and aimed.

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly, "What is your business here?"

The two froze in what they were doing and slowly stood straight, staring at the three blankly.

Aragorn shifted uneasily at the gazes they were given, now that he was close enough he could see the mithril clasps around their necks, imbedded in each was a glowing red, triangular stone, which could have easily been a ruby. If it had not been glowing anyhow.

The blue-eyed female turned to stare at the other, her short, silver hair blowing across her face as she turned. The green-eyed male glanced back at her, his shorter golden hair tucked back behind his ears and out of the way. They turned back to the three in unison with an odd, deep growl.

Legolas faltered slightly at the noise and frowned.

Sardyn blinked in shock and had to keep himself from backing away from them.

Three arrows were pulled back further, the strings tightening.

The female grinned suddenly. Though it was empty, a wicked smile.

The three scattered as a fireball was suddenly shot at them. Two of them ended up behind the bushes and the other behind a tree.

Aragorn whistled shrilly for the horses and in moments they appeared.

The three mounted instantly and fled, the balls of fire being shot at them from the two that came after them, some of which came much to close, causing the horses to falter and shy to the side.

Legolas glanced at the human as they ran, "'Let's not wait for the twins', you say, 'they could be hours'!"

"You agreed elf! Don't you blame this all on me!" he laughed.

The blond elf shook his head and sighed.

Sardyn just yelped as another ball of fire caming whizzing by his head, "Can we just get out of here!"

"Good idea!" Aragorn rolled his eyes.

The flames, oddly enough, seemed to dissapear as they went passed them. They didn't hit any trees, and nothing caught on fire, of which all three were glad.

Aragorn frowned and glanced to Legolas, "They seemed oddly familiar," he called, "and yet I do not remember ever seeing them before."

"I know," the elf frowned, "I agree with you, for once."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, before glancing over his shoulder, the two were nowhere to be seen now, and the fire had dissapeared.

The three continued to push their horses until they reached a small stream, where they stopped to wait for the twins, knowing they'd come this way.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was almost an hour before the twins came back, Elrond between them.

Aragorn grinned at them, "How nice of you to come! Dreadful timing really, as we're being searched for by fire-breathing elf-things."

The twins jumped at the voice, Elrond had already been watching them.

The elven lord frowned, "Fire-breathing elf-things?" one eyebrow was raised.

"Honestly ada," he muttered seriously, "I don't know how long it'll be before they find us."

"Then we'll find them," the elf spoke simply, turning his horse.

The three on the ground glanced at each other before mounting their horses and swiftly catching up with them.

"Should we go back to where they were before?" Sardyn asked.

Elrond nodded, "It would be a good place to start."

"They have no fear ada. I think they're being controlled by something on their necks."

Legolas frowned, "The mithril collars?"

Aragorn nodded then turned back to his father, "Ada? Do you know anything about a glowing red stone?"

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: An extra chapter for missing last week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

(-)Chapter 4(-)

The elf turned and frowned at his youngest son, "A glowing red stone? Only in... myths, ion-nin."

"Well that's what I saw."

Legolas nodded, "They must be more than myths."

Elrond frowned worriedly, "Apparently. Come, then."

"Ada?" Elorhir asked suddenly, "I do not know of these myths..."

"They say simply that the red stone is that of evil make. It is unnatural, and must be made, but we thought the knowledge of how to do so had passed out of existence. Therefore it became nothing more than a myth. The knowledge of these is little, only that they have the power to control for their master's."

"You make it seem as though they have minds of their own."

"They do. They take on the qualities of the one that made them. Obviously, one with good intentions would not make an object that is used to control another being. It takes evil to make them. Build them. Create their minds. And yet they do not think on their own at the same time. Their minds are a simpler copy of the one that made them."

"How can something with a mind of it's own be made?" Aragorn muttered, not quite able to grasp this concept.

"One with great power can do much if they give up much," Elrond sighed.

Aragorn frowned at him, "Ada you're starting to sound like Mithrandir. If _you _start that my brain is going to quit on me."

The elven lord smiled slightly, "Then I suppose I must appologize, valar know I do not wish to be like that one."

Elladan snickered.

Legolas shook his head in amusement.

Sardyn blinked, he had not known the wizard personally, and had not seen him since he had been banished so long ago, but they obviously knew him well. That or they had little respect for him, he didn't doubt that could be the case with the younger ones but with the Lord? He just shook his head.

Elrond paused suddenly, frowning and turned to stare in one direction.

The other five immediately stopped and went dead silent, all staring in the same direction in an attempt to find what had caught the elf lord's attention.

After a moment they caught onto what he sensed and they all climbed into the trees surrounding them, pushing the horses off to hide.

They made their way through the trees soundlessly, each focused on what was before them. They reached a small clearing just next to where Aragorn, Legolas and Sardyn had seen the two earlier.

Once their the elven lord settled into a tree and searched through the small pack he had dragged along, quickly pulling out two of what looked like tiny arrows along with small, weaker bows. He dipped a couple wrags into a small canister of something and wrapped them around the arrows before handing one of them to Legolas.

'They will not do any damage,' he informed them, hands moving swiftly, 'it will put them under for a while.'

Legolas nodded and accepted the small items before taking aim along with the other elf. He quickly adjusted to the weight of the smaller bow and shifted drawing back the string and shooting at one of the two in the clearing.

Two pairs of eyes widened before they crumpled to the ground.

The elves and human dropped from the trees a few minutes later, warily, quickly discovering they were out cold.

Aragorn knelt next to the closer of the two and carefully checked her over for any wounds, knowing their must be some now that he understood what had happened. Indeed there were some, a long, jagged cut down her arm along with many different cuts and holes where she had been shot or sliced into by some type of spiked blade. He winced and gently checked her back as his father worked on the other.

He glanced up as Legolas and Sardyn knelt beside him a moment later, a pot of heated water and clean clothes with them.

"Thank you," he smiled slightly.

"Don't thank us," Legolas smiled, "Lord Elrond made us help."

They laughed slightly at the slight snort said elf omitted as he turned to eye them a moment before turning back to what he had been doing.

Aragorn quickly cleaned her back and wrapped the wounds before turning her back over and cleaning her arms and neck. He paused and frowned at the deep cut near her eye, knowing it could have been close enough to blind her. He carefully lifted the eyelid before carefully inspecting the eye, freezing completely after he got a good look at it.

"Legolas," he muttered, the shock evident in his voice.

"Aye?" the elf cocked his head to the side with a frown.

"You remember you said you seemed to recognize them from somewhere?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, "you know who they are?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Well who?" Elladan asked from where he sat next to his father.

"Eavsdropping are we?"

"Estel..." Elrohir muttered, "please? Will you enlighten us?"

Aragorn nodded, "Elenoharthad and Menelür."

"What!" Legolas exclaimed, "How? How could this happen? Well... I suppose we know now why we couldn't recognize them," the last part was spoken sarcastically.

Aragorn smiled, "Indeed... they do seem to have changed slightly," he muttered.

"Ah yes... they're only about one thousandth of the size they were before and have seemed to have lost the scales and tales."

Aragorn smirked, "It seems they kept the fangs though," he grinned, pointing to the patially open mouth.

Sardyn frowned in confusion, "I think I missed something here."

"Aye, that you have," Legolas laughed, "these two we met a few years ago. They're most definately not elves, just as we figured."

"They're dragons," Aragorn put in helpfully, before frowning slightly and turning to his father, "how could they have changed like this?"

Elrond didn't even blink as he finished stitching a deep wound on Menelür's side, "Dragon's have many ways of hiding themselves."

"You don't seem overly surprised," Aragorn laughed.

"Not much surprises me anymore ion-nin."

Legolas snickered, "I can't imagine why."

Aragorn quieted again, "So you're saying they can simply change whenever they wish?"

"Aye. It is not unlikely, a few dragon's were gifted with this."

Aragorn cocked his head to the side, "They never mentioned it before."

"They may not have known before. It can take many years for one of their kind to learn how to do this."

The human shrugged and quickly finished bandaging Elen before pulling the overcoat back over her shoulders, "Now what? How do we get these off?" he pointed to the collar.

Elrond sighed, "I wish I knew."

Elrohir walked over and knelt next to his younger brother, reaching out and inspecting the tight collar, he frowned and turned back to his father.

"Ada, it's warm."

"It is around her neck 'Ro," Elladan rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, it's unnaturally warm, it radiates heat."

Aragorn glanced back to it and frowned.

Elrond turned around to join them and frowned, "This I had not heard of."

"Few have young one, I myself am vaguely surprised at seeing it again."

Aragorn's gaze shot up and he grinned, "Mae govannen Mithrandir! Good timing you have my friend."

The grey wizard smiled as he entered the clearing.

Elrond smiled slightly, "It is about time you reached us Mithrandir. You are as slow as an old man."

Aragorn bit back a snicker at the comment and glanced to his father.

The wizard muttered slightly and slowly walked over to them, obviously in no hurry, he glanced over at the only man in the clearing and frowned slightly, "Telcontar."

Aragorn's gaze shot up at the name and he frowned slightly, "Aye Mithrandir?"

"I need you to take these young elves out of here for a while while Lord Elrond and I talk."

Aragorn blinked in confusion but nodded, standing swiftly, "Come then," he motioned to the four elves and they quickly left the clearing, the human shot a confused look over his shoulder before continuing, getting the feeling the wizard wanted them well out of sight.

They paused as a sudden flurry of power shot through the trees and they turned in confusion.

The twins frowned at each other before turning back to where they had caught the end of a bright blue flash. Their eyes widened and they glanced to where their brother stood.

Aragorn stared wide-eyed, never had he felt the effects of the power. He knew exactly what it was as well and knew the twins knew with one quick glance. The three quickly wiped the looks off their faces as the other two elves hadn't noticed what had just happened. They had felt the sudden rush of power but knew not where it came from.

Aragorn frowned slightly and headed back, "We can go back now."

The twins simply nodded in agreement.

Aragorn shook his head slightly as he walked, -Never once have I known ada to use it. This must be more serious than I thought,- that alone worried him, his first instinct now was to turn back the way they had been going before and get away from it.

He suddered at the thought of being near one of the, nay... two, of the rings of power. He knew these didn't draw people to them as the one did. But he still wished to keep from anything that reminded him of what happened. He frowned and shook the thoughts out of his head and continued on, lifting his gaze from where it had dropped to the leaf-littered ground. He started sharply as a hand fell on his shoulder and he unconsciously reached one hand up to cover his heart.

"Dear valar Legolas!" he breathed, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The elf winced, "Sorry," he muttered with a worried frown, "You are okay?"

Aragorn just stared at him blankly.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: And another for being late:) I hope this made up for my forgotten chapter last week and my lateness in this one :S I hope you all enjoyed it:D**


	5. Chapter 5

(-)Chapter 5(-)

Aragorn shifted uneasily as he entered the clearing behind his brothers, his eyes quickly sweeping over his father, making sure he was alright. The elf seemed completely normal, with the exception of the tiredness in his eyes. He then turned his eyes to the two ex-dragons as he walked into the sun, stepping out of the shadow with a frown, he noticed immediately the only difference in the two. The red glow was gone. They stones seemed to be just that, stones, the red colour itself seemed to have faded as well.

Legolas knelt next to one, his eyes having picked up the same thing easily and checked him over. He glanced back over at the two older beings in complete confusion.

"What happened?" he blinked.

Gandalf smiled slightly, "A person can do many things young one, when he sets his mind to it."

Legolas smiled slightly, "Then I imagine a wizard can do more."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the wizard shrugged indifferently.

Elrond smiled and stood, "They will awaken... as themselves. Unfortunetly we cannot get the collars off right now."

Aragorn smiled nervously, "I had not expected more than this ada. Thank you, I realize this couldn't have been an easy task," he muttered uneasily, glancing up at the elf.

He suddenly felt greatly inferior to the elf he called his father as he stared up at him.

Whether Elrond noticed this or not he would never know but the elf suddenly dropped to his knees and simply hugged the man.

Aragorn blinked in confusion, "Ada?"

Elrond smiled fondly and ruffled his hair, "Thank you ion-nin."

Aragorn's confusion grew and he glanced over at Gandalf when the elf gave him no answers. The wizard was no more forthcoming.

Legolas chuckled slightly and whistled sharply.

The six horses appeared out of no where a few minutes later and they quickly pulled the supplies off them. The bedrolls were rolled out on the long grass that served as a nice cushion between them and the ground. Elen and Menel were set next to each other and Aragorn lay at their heads, wanting to be near if they woke during the night.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn jumped awake, shooting up into a sitting position and glancing about wildly, wondering what had woken him.

"Estel?"

"'Ro?"

"Aye," the elf appeared at his side, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I don't know why I woke," he muttered with a frown.

"Elen moved," the younger twin laughed quietly.

Aragorn smiled, "Ah, that'll do it," he sighed and fell back against the rolled up cloak.

"You are sure you're fine?" Elrohir questioned quietly.

Aragorn smiled, "Perfectly," he muttered as he stared at the stars, his gaze quickly picking out the ones he recognized.

Elrohir smiled slightly and flopped back next to his brother on his own bedroll, the cool night air blowing his hair into his face so he had to push it back as he fell. He glanced over at the human after a moment, turning his eyes away from the cloudless sky.

"Estel."

The human glanced over at the elf and blinked, "Aye?"

"I... never mind," he shook his head with a slight smile.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "'Ro, you never start to say something unless you really want to say it. Now do so before I fall asleep again," he joked tiredly.

"'T is only that you have been gone much too long Estel. We worry about you greatly and I fear you're about to leave again."

Aragorn glanced over at the elf in surprise, "Elrohir? I don't intend to go anywhere for a while _gwador_," he smiled slightly. /brother/

Elrohir sighed, "I know you'll be going to find the one who did this to them," he motioned to the two dragons-that-currently-aren't-dragons.

Aragorn stared at the two a moment before glancing back to his brother, "If I had any idea I'll admit I probably would. But 'Ro, if you're worried about me you need not be. I am fine, and I can stay for as long as you can stand me," he smiled.

Elrohir smiled fondly at him, "Listen to me Estel, I'm not going to hold you back, I know full well that you simply need to go. All I ask is that you come home more often than you do. You're my brother Estel, I love you, and miss you terribly."

Aragorn stared at him a moment before sitting up and pulling the elf up off the ground into a tight hug, "Ai 'Ro, I've missed you too, I love you as well brother," he grinned and pulled back, "terribly unfortunate for you."

The elf sighed dramatically, "Oh woe is me," he fell backwards with a slight laugh, he paused then as he glanced to the sky, "ah, 't is 'Dan's watch," he rolled over and plugged the elf's nose until he woke with a gasp, attempting to squirm out of the bedroll and ending up tangling himself in it.

Aragorn laughed softly, "Calm down Elladan," he smirked and fell back to the ground as the elf froze, "I'm sure 'Ro wasn't trying to kill you."

"Well you can never be sure," the older of the twins muttered, covering his embarrassment with a sigh before yawning slightly and standing, walking off the tiredness and frowned slightly, "what are you doing up Estel?"

"Elen moved," Elrohir nodded seriously before snickering slightly.

Aragorn rolled his eyes good-naturedly and yawned, "I'm going back to sleep," he muttered, turning away from the two with a light laugh.

Elrohir smiled and lay back as well, falling asleep almost immediately.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn shot awake again a couple hours later, it was still dark, but it wouldn't be in ten minutes. He glanced over and smiled brightly as he noticed Elen stirring again. He pushed himself up silently, not wanting to alert the one on watch and reached out carefully to place one hand on her shoulder. He glanced up and smiled when he found his father watching him. He pulled himelf out of the bedroll and moved to sit at her side.

"Elen?" he whispered quietly, wincing slightly when she groaned.

Her eyes flew open suddenly and she shot up, on her feet in the blink of an eye she immediately backed away from him.

The man jumped up in his surprise and raised his hands, "Calm Elen! 'T is Estel mellon-nin."

She froze, "Estel?"

He nodded, smiling, "Come, before you wake the other's."

She sighed and slumped slightly, moving forward slowly and falling back to the ground with a sigh, "I'm sorry," she murmered.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side and sat in front of her, "Whatever for?"

She glanced up at him, that alone being odd for her, and sighed again, "For... attacking you."

Aragorn smiled brightly, "Do not apologize," he laughed, "it was an interesting experience."

She frowned at him slightly.

The man rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "It was none of your doing Elen, we know."

She glanced up warily, "You are sure?"

"Yes. And what information you can give us would be greatly helpful."

She sighed, "I will tell you all you wish to know when everyone is up. I'll guess they wish to know as well and I do not wish to repeat this more times than necessary."

"I understand completely," he smiled, before glancing over at her brother, "he'll awaken soon. Until then you may wish to get some rest."

She shook her head, "Nay, I am not tired."

He shrugged, "Alright," he smiled, "do as you wish, I might as well start breakfast so we can get out of here early."

Sardyn sighed and turned onto his side, facing away from the man, "You realise some people are still trying to sleep?" he was obviously not awake and had not realised that Elen was awake.

She frowned at him in confusion.

Aragorn just smirked and went silent, wandering about he picked up a random stone from the ground.

After a few moments Sardyn turned over again, looking much more awake, "What are you doing?"

Aragorn hid the rock behind his back, he didn't intend to use it for anything other than to look guilty, "You asked me to be quiet," he grinned wickedly.

"Not that quiet."

Aragorn shrugged and dropped the rock.

The elf shuddered slightly, "What did you intend to do with that?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "I'm going fishing, to get some breakfast."

The elf sat up then, "Fish?" he asked warily.

"No, I'm fishing for rabbits Sar."

The silver-haired elf glared at him.

Elen smiled from where she stood.

Aragorn turned to her suddenly, "Would you like to accompany me?" he grinned, "We can plot together."

Sardyn sighed and stood, "I'm coming with you, I do not wish for any fish falling from the sky onto my head."

The ranger smirked, "Come now Sar! You know fish can't fly."

Elrond shook his head from where he sat, "Are you three going to stand there and attempt to wake everyone up or are you going fishing?"

Aragorn laughed quietly, "Sorry ada, we're going."

The elf frowned suddenly, "Estel?"

"Yes ada?"

"It's still cold, no more swimming after dark, you're lucky you didn't catch a cold last time."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you sielge, flamesothemo0n, Elentariel (X2), Aranna Undomiel, IwishChan, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, and MicroChips (X3) for your reviews, they were very much appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

(-)Chapter 6(-)

The three came back only five minutes later, carrying between them three fish. The majority of which had been caught by Elen.

The majority in this case being all of them.

The three other elves were still asleep, Menel still trying to awaken though he was much closer than before.

Elrond glanced up and sighed, looking away and shaking his head.

Sardyn was wet from the chest down. Aragorn was soaked and had somehow lost his tunic though the elf didn't want to know what had caused that to happen. Elen, however, was perfectly fine, and in fact had a rather smug look on her face that he could have sworn said 'I told you so'. Though to what, once again, he didn't want to know.

Aragorn paused and left the other two, making his way toward his father, "Ada?" he muttered quietly.

"Aye Estel?"

"I'm going after the one that did this to them. They're going to tell us everything once the others wake up. I'm going to stay the rest of the day and we're leaving tonight."

Elrond sighed sadly, "'T is as I thought then. You do not wish Legolas and your brother's to know do you?"

Aragorn bowed his head slightly, "No."

"I will not say anything..."

"But I can't expect you to lie if they ask, I know. Hannon lle ada."

The elf smiled slightly, "Just... try not to get yourself nearly killed this time."

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Well I always try..."

"That does not offer any hope Estel."

Aragorn just grinned at the wording of the sentence.

Elrond sighed and shook his head, "Please try harder this time Aragorn."

The human immediately became serious at the name and nodded, "Of course ada," he frowned worriedly, "you are more worried than usual."

The elf sighed and turned his worried gaze to his youngest, "Promise me you will not do anything dangerous Aragorn."

"Ada... I can't-"

"I am serious."

Aragorn stared at him in confusion before it finally dawned on him, "Ada? What did you see?"

The elf turned his gaze back to the rising sun, that had just made it's way over the horizon, "Naught but death."

The human was startled upon realising that the elf's voice shook ever so slightly, he inched closer and leant against the elf, "Ada? I'll try not to kill myself," his words were spoken in a child-like voice.

Elrond smiled slightly but it quickly fell, "Estel... wait for a while, don't leave right away. The least you can do is take your brothers with you."

Aragorn smiled over at him sadly, "'Hope cannot live without faith,' those were your words, I'll never forget them, after you found me in the woods when I was twelve. I think it applies now more than ever ada."

The elf turned his eyes towards the man leaning against him.

Aragorn knew in that moment he'd never forget the look he was given, he'd never seen his father look so worried, so sad. It broke his heart to know it was his fault.

The elven lord stared at him a moment, "When did you become so wise all of a sudden?" there was a small, shaky smile.

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Never ada, I just have a good memory," he muttered softly, before pulling back to stare at him, "remember, though, visions do not always tell the truth ada. They may show what you fear, maybe what they show is a possibility but there is always a way to change what will happen. It is not set in stone ada."

The elf shook his head slightly, turning again and staring at the sun that was making it's way to the tops of the trees, unaware of the tears he shed.

Aragorn winced and put one arm across the elf's back and silently reached over and gently wiped the tears off his face.

Elrond pulled back slightly in shock and turned to watch the man.

Aragorn returned to the position he had taken up before, sitting with his legs stretched in front of him, hanging down the side of the large boulder they were sitting on, with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed lightly as well. He watched the elf carefully with a small smile.

Elrond suddenly realised it was late fall and no doubt very cold and the human was sitting in the early morning with no shirt. He winced guiltily and quickly pulled off the cloak he'd been wearing and draped it over his shoulders then pulled the man into a tight hug.

The man relaxed into his father's embrace and smiled, then pulled back, "I'll be fine ada. If it makes you feel better I'll wait though."

Elrond stared at him a moment, half tempted to jump on the opportunity but just shook his head, "No, you need not wait. I have great faith in you Estel," he smiled at him, "I am proud of you. I know you'll be okay."

Aragorn smiled, "Hannon lle. Now, let us both change as I fear my wet clothes have soaked yours as well."

The elf chuckled slightly, "You say you fear but secretly you enjoy it."

"Oh yes, you've uncovered my secret ada, how did you ever manage it! And after I've hidden my love of making friends and family suffer for so long," he exclaimed dramatically, though quietly at the same time.

Elrond stood, drawing his son with him and they quickly went back to get their spare clothes.

The elf shook his head in amusement, "You had hidden it so well."

"All my hard work destroyed in a matter of minutes," the man sighed heavily, then shrugged, "ah well, the twins don't know and that's the main thing."

Elrond simply laughed.

Gandalf smiled from where he lay, supposedly asleep, though having heard the entire conversation between father and son.

Elen and Sardyn glanced up when the two returned from where they sat facing each other, a deck of cards between them.

Sardyn laughed quietly, "She is annoyingly fast."

Elen smirked, "You are going to have to teach me more of these games."

Aragorn snickered, "Mayhap you should try her at something slower Sar."

"Such as?"

Aragorn frowned, "I know not, slow card games bore me, I had guessed you would know some."

The elf rolled his eyes, "I see."

"You must admit that was rather sad Sar," Legolas muttered from where he lay on his stomach, "first time she plays and she beats you."

Elladan grinned, blinking as he sat, "Poor Sar... really mustn't be good at it."

Elrohir just blinked, "Ai... what time is it?"

Aragorn glanced up, "A little after nine," he smiled.

Menel suddenly shot up, blinking, his gaze shooting around the clearing as he scrambled to his feet.

Elen smiled, "Worry not brother, we are safe," she said distractedly, before throwing a card out just before the elf managed to get his down.

Sardyn sighed, "I've never been that good at card games but this is pathetic."

"So glad you've noticed Sar!" Aragon laughed.

Menel blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes at the beings surrounding him. Shifting his weigh slowly on the soft ground, he continued to eye them all.

Aragorn shot him a slight smile, "We're sorry we couldn't get the collar off, but at least we've nulled the effects."

He sighed slightly and carefully sat next to his sister on the blanket that had been set out since the grass was wet.

They all sat in a circle, minus Elrond and Gandalf, and played some of the games they knew, teaching each other new ones and enjoying themselves. Contentedly knowing that they would be staying here for the day.

A couple hours of the card games brought boredom down upon them and they all sat silent.

Elrond shook his head after a few moments of silence, "Can you not think of any games that test more than your mouths?"

Elrohir blinked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elladan whacked his brother palyfully upside the head, "He means we're loud."

Legolas laughed, "And that we were."

Silence reigned in the clearing for a few moments longer. The quiet sounds of the birds seeming to become suddenly very loud.

"Until I am measured I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown," Sardyn muttered when the silence became simply to boring.

Aragorn blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"It's a riddle."

They all lapsed into silence.

Elrond sighed and shook his head, he knew for a fact his sons would never give in. It is why they rarely played the riddle game.

Gandalf smiled and leaned back, watching the younger beings in front of him try to figure out the riddle.

Legolas glanced up suddenly, "Time?"

Sardyn nodded, smiling.

The prince frowned for a moment before speaking again, "Ah, I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and head, but I'm not alive. It is your strength which determines how far I go. You can hold me in your hand, but I'm never thrown."

The twins glanced at each other and frowned.

Elladan shrugged, "A dead bird?"

"Very funny Elladan," Legolas rolled his eyes.

Aragorn frowned, sitting slumped forward as he picked a rock out of the soft ground and flung it at the tree his brother was leaning against with a smirk.

Elladan ducked out of reflex, "Ai! Estel!"

Aragorn blinked suddenly, "An arrow."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey all :) I hope you'll all excuse this pathetic attempt at a chapter :P lol am hoping they'll get better lol Namarie:)**


	7. Chapter 7

(-)Chapter 7(-)

"Where can you find paths without carts, forests without trees and cities without houses?" Aragorn spoke after his answer was confirmed.

Elrohir frowned, "I'd say some abandoned town were it not for the treeless forest."

"How can anything be a forest without trees?" Elladan blinked.

Legolas and Sardyn sat silently.

When no one answered after a moment Elrond cleared his throat in amusement.

Immediately he had their attention on him.

"It is a map."

"Oh," they blinked.

Aragorn laughed, "Ada! I could have won this time," he joked, though he knew in the end one of them would have figured it out.

"Either way," Elrohir grinned, "now it's his turn."

The elven lord shook his head and leaned back, "I'll stay out of it if it's all the same to you."

"Ah but it isn't," Aragorn muttered gravely, "'t is the rules I'm afraid. You answered, so you must say the next riddle."

The elf frowned slightly, "What is always coming but never arrives?"

They all went silent and stared at him.

"Balls of mud being thrown by Legolas?"

The human jumped slightly when right at that moment he was hit in the back by a ball of mud.

Legolas smiled innocently when the man turned to glare at him.

"Apparently that is no longer correct," Sardyn smirked.

"Tomorrow," Elen spoke up suddenly.

Elrond smiled and nodded then went back to speaking with Gandalf.

"A spirited jig it dances bright, banishing all but darkest night. Give it food and it will live; give it water and it will die."

"Fire," Menel murmered from where he sat a ways away from the group.

Aragorn smiled brightly, "Ah! So he does have a voice!"

Menelür smiled slightly, "I am sometimes strong and sometimes weak, but I am nobody's fool. For there is no language that I cannot speak, though I never went to school."

Sardyn laughed slightly, "Well that would be you Estel," he glanced over at the human.

Aragorn snorted indignantly, "I had schooling. And I can't speak much dwarvish... difficult language to learn when the stubborn creatures wont teach you."

Legolas shuddered slightly.

"They're not as bad as you make them out to be Legolas," he laughed.

"They live in caves... that says it all."

Aragorn sighed and shook his head, dropping the subject, "Any other ideas Sar?"

The elf smiled innocently and shook his head.

"I didn't think so."

Elladan leaped to his feet suddenly, his eyes darting around the clearing, "Where'd Elrohir go?"

Aragorn started slightly and glanced around the area, "I have no clue."

Elrohir suddenly leaped out of a nearby tree and tackled the human.

"AI! Elr-" he was cut off by the ground.

Legolas snickered, "Elrohir you're going to suffocate him."

Aragorn managed to throw the elf off him, "What was that for!"

"It was getting boring."

The human glared at his brother, "You just couldn't help yourself could you."

Elrohir smiled innocently.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn sighed slightly as his watch came to a close, he stood silently and crept over to where his father slept. Stepping over the sleeping bodies of dreaming elves he crouched beside Elrond and layed one hand on his shoulder.

The ellf immediately woke and blinked, he sighed when he caught sight of the human, "You are leaving."

Aragorn nodded slowly.

Elrond sat up quietly and frowned, "Be careful Estel."

Aragorn smiled softly, "Of course."

The elf stared at his youngest son a moment before pulling him into a tight hug, "Good luck ion-nin."

Aragorn smiled, "Hannon lle."

He pulled back, "I'll go as quickly as possible."

Elrond frowned again, "Worry not about that, take as long as you wish, just be sure you do everything carefully."

Aragorn nodded seriously, "I will keep my eyes open ada," he reassured, "we'll be extra careful."

The elven lord nodded and glanced over at the two dragons who had been woken as the human stood and were now waiting silently for the man.

Elrond turned his gaze back to his son and stood, "Namárië ion-nin."

Aragorn smiled calmly, "Namárië ada."

The human turned and left the clearing, his horse following him out.

Elrond watched the man leave, the fear in his heart strengthening with each step he took.

"I'm going to follow him."

Elrond sighed, "He will not be pleased. He did not want you coming."

"Why do you think that is? He is heading into danger, that is why he did not tell us. He will need help."

"He did not want to get any of you hurt. Menelür and Elenoharthad will protect him."

"Can they? I don't know. Perhaps they can. But if they can't?"

Elrond sighed again, "You're not going to be dissuaded are you?"

"No."

"Go then. Do not let him know you're following unless you must. Legolas," he turned to stare at the younger elf.

The archer stared back a moment before finding himself averting his eyes, "Yes?"

"He is in great danger. Watch him carefully."

"I will," with that the elf fled the clearing with an erie silence.

Elrond turned away, hoping he'd done the right thing in allowing the younger elf to follow his son.

Only time would tell.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Legolas paused a few hours later. The three had slowed cautiously and the elf frowned. They looked tense, as though anticipating an attack. Legolas sensed nothing nearby and it took him a moment to realize it was him that was causing the tension in the small group below him. He pulled back and sat against the rough bark of the ancient tree and went completely still, waiting for the three to continue on.

Aragorn glanced around worriedly, his father was right, this was going to be much more dangerous than anything he'd done before. They weren't out of Rivendell yet, and the human was tempted to ignore the vague presence he'd felt but was more anxious than he'd like to admit after his father's warning and monitered the other being carefully.

His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword unconsciously and he slowly continued forwards, placing his feet carefully and not making a sound. He was suddenly glad he'd turned his horse back, knowing the creature would make quite a bit of noise in the deafening silence.

The other two had noticed the way he'd tensed and immediately tensed themselves, listening carefully as they went.

Aragorn continued, his pace quickening after a while but his grip on the sword never lessened.

The two allowed themselves to go by instinct, trying to remember which way to go. After a moment Elen turned and headed east.

Menel and Aragorn followed her.

Legolas winced and started following them again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn crouched in the bushes with the two dragons, staring up at an oddly built dark building that stood in the midst of several blackened, dead or dieing trees.

A large circle of death seemed to whirl in the area, the four of them hiding just outside of it where the plants still did fairly well.

Around it were many creatures. Most of them orcs, but some were being held by the mithril clasps and glowing stones.

The front door opened suddenly with a loud slam and a man stepped out.

It was all Aragorn could do to keep from making any noise, "Venatral."

Legolas clung to the tree he was hidden in tightly, shooting a glare at the man. Simply put, if a persons glare was physically harming the man would have been killed not knowing what hit him.

The elf frowned worriedly as he realized one of the orcs had caught sight of him. He quickly left the area. If he was spotted he didn't want his friend to be found out as well.

He managed to get out of sight of the other three without them noticing him. The orc was now accompanied by a few more. He pulled himself into a large tree where he could hide, but before he was able to properly hide himself he was hit by three arrows. Twice in his leg and once in his shoulder. They were close and the force of the projectiles threw him off balance for just long enough to be pushed off the branch.

The last thing he thought was that he hoped they hadn't found Aragorn.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: I am bored :) So I decided to torture you all with another chapter :) MUAHAHAHA! Teh ebilness that is me... sigh well! I guess I go to do nothing again! w00t:P lol, I hope you all liked the chapter, me hopes this will get better next chapter... the last few have most definately not been my best... XP lol. Thank you _flamesofthemo0n, IwishChan, _and _Elentariel _for reviewing last chapter! And thank you everyone who reviewed the one before that! I accidently forgot to thank everybody XP mean me... sorry:) Please review! They keeps me happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

(-)Chapter 8(-)

Aragorn pulled back and shook his head angrily, "How did he get away from the guards? He was sent to Mirkwood! He shouldn't be here, he was to be locked up!"

Menel glanced over at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Legolas, my brothers and I had been captured a little over a year ago and were sold to this man," he muttered, "we got free and ada sent some elves to get him and those working for him. They were sent to Mirkwood."

Elen frowned, "How could he have escaped the guards?"

"I don't know," the man sighed, "but I don't care how he escaped them, he has to be caught. He can't be allowed to do this again."

Menelür reached up to touch the mithril clasp and shuddered slightly, "I agree."

Elen nodded, "So how do we do it?"

Aragorn sighed, "It would be difficult to get at him out in the open, we'd have quite the battle on our hands if we tried that. We'd have to go after him while there are fewer of these creatures about."

"When is that though," Elen muttered in a way that didn't suggest it was a question.

Aragorn glanced out over the blackened ground, "We'll have to wait and see."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So my little slave, were you alone?" The dark voice questioned silkily.

"I... am not y-our slave."

"Of course not. You weren't alone were you? You were with someone," Venatral continued when he got no reply, "who were you with? You can tell me, after all, they didn't come to help you did they? They left you to your fate."

Legolas shuddered slightly at his voice but frowned at his words, "They ignored me... no! I never called for them! I didn't want them to come," he shook his head frantically, he made to leave but found he couldn't move despite being unbound.

"Do you think they would have come for you if they did? How do you know they didn't hear you? Do you think they never noticed you leaving?"

"He has sharp senses... he should have known I was there..."

"Exactly. He should have noticed you were in danger. If he cared enough about you he would have helped you."

"Yes... he left me. He doesn't care."

"You must avenge yourself."

"I will."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn sat back with another frown, "They don't seem to leave... mayhap they will hide in the morn? They should try to escape the sunlight."

Menel nodded slowly, "But these don't seem to be normal at all. The fact that we haven't seen any of them attacking each other yet testifies to that."

"Indeed," the man muttered, "so then how do we get them out without being attacked?"

"Lead them into the trees," Elen said suddenly, "one of us can go in there and lead as many of the creatures as possible out into the trees. This breed of orc cannot climb. That person can hide in the densest tree they can find until that man is killed. Whatever hold he has on these creatures should be released then, since they're not wearing the collars, and the stupid things will probably be so confused as to how they got there the other person could walk past them if they wished."

Aragorn nodded slowly, "It could work. But if they're under his control who is to say they will follow in the first place?"

"We can hope."

Menel nodded again, "And who is to lead them away?"

"I will," Elen spoke up immediately, "You can both fight better than I can, I would probably only be in the way."

Aragorn frowned, "You're sure you shall be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. We'll set it into action at daybreak. Until then we should get some rest, we will need it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elen leaped out of the trees with a cry.

The orcs immediately looked to her.

That was all that happened though, the creatures stood, staring at her blankly, without even the normal sickening look of bloodlust in their eyes.

The dragon in disguise shifted her weight unhappily, -Well this isn't working,- she stepped forward and when nothing happened continued forward.

She leaped back again when the creatures began to shoot at her. Her eyes swept to where the other two were waiting and she shook her head, quickly averting the silver-blue orbs.

Aragorn frowned and turned to the elder dragon, "How did they know? They wouldn't allow a threat to remain nearby if they didn't know it were a trick."

"Perhaps they realize it isn't the norm for one to jump out and allow them to chase said one?"

"They're orcs."

"True."

"We'll have to come up with another plan."

"Obviously."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I only sigh upon your need to state the obvious."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the creature, "You can be incredibly irritating did you know that?"

"As I would know myself better than you I feel I have to say that I do know that."

Aragorn sighed, "Well, let's go, we can meet up with your sister and think of something else. Hopefully something that will work," he added in annoyance, jumping into a nearby tree.

Menel followed him with a sigh of his own.

Aragorn paused just as he reached the younger dragon, his eyes narrowed and he swiftly pushed himself against the tree, begging it in near silent elvish to hide him and the two dragons.

The big tree was hesitant but complied, sensing the goodness in the man and calmed slightly by the oddly elvish aura he held.

The ranger frowned, his gaze unfocused as he quickly searched for what had suddenly made him so nervous. The evil he felt had strenghtened. He realized this quickly and shifted slightly, his grip on a nearby treebranch tightening, the rough bark dug into his palm but he didn't notice. He glanced at the other two and found that they had gone silent and were watching him uneasily. He shook his head slightly in confusion.

"I feel as though I should recognize this new presence, but I can't get past the evil surrounding it," he muttered quietly, "it is gone now, we are safe for the time being."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So we all just run for the castle. Our main objective here is to keep that man from doing this again. If he won't be captured then we must kill him."

Elen nodded in agreement, -So we all come out at the same time, if your theory is correct and they do have someone spying on us they should all go to protect the castle, yes? But how does this help us?-

Aragorn smiled, -It's easier to burn them if they're all in a big group instead of having to catch them one by one.-

-Ah, that makes sense.-

"So that's it then?" Menel muttered, having caught the conversation but realized that they had been silent too long, "We just rush in and get ourselves killed?"

"We have to do something," Aragorn muttered.

"It is agreed then, give us fifteen minutes to make our peace," Elen said.

Aragorn nodded and turned away, -Ai, ada is not going to like this,- he thought to himself, but fought the urge to smirk when the wicked presence dissapeared, -here we go.-

The ranger turned his gaze to the two dragons and nodded, "Right, fifteen minutes," he muttered before turning and climbing into the nearest tree.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The three rushed into the clearing and swiftly ran over the dead ground towards the large building in the middle.

The orcs quickly gathered in the centre around the castle.

The two dragons quickly began shooting their flames at the creatures while Aragorn hung back to pick off the ones that hadn't moved to the centre of the dead clearing.

Aragorn swiftly began killing those few. He found himself in a harder battle than he'd expected, the creatures seemed stronger and smarter than they had been, though the ranger was still able to hack them down fairly easily. After a few moments though he lurched forwards, the effects of an arrow hitting him in the shoulder as he ducked one of the ugly blades. He cried out in shock and stumbled before regaining his balance and turning to find who had shot him. He froze in something that hung between shock and horror. Perhaps both. The man found himself standing face to face with his friend.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, ignoring the flames that had spread swiftly among the dead wood and such that littered the black clearing.

Aragorn stepped back, his gaze fixed on the mithril collar and glowing red stone, "Legolas..." he jumped back just in time to avoid an unexpected attack.

The elf wasn't even thrown off by his miss and closed the gap between them again in the blink of an eye, bringing one of his knives down towards the startled human.

Aragorn managed to bring his sword up in front of him to block the attack, his eyes widening, he knew immediately he had no chance against the elf, he wasn't worn out at all, but the elf had an advantage; he was aiming to kill, Aragorn was aiming to disarm.

-If it were only that,- the human thought desperately.

He was wounded and with each move he made the arrow dug deeper, the ranger knew he was in trouble and if the projectile went any further it could pierce his lung. Ultimately it would become a fatal shot.

The human turned his gaze up to the elf and slowly dropped his defensive position, he simply could not fight his friend. He lowered his sword to his side and stared at the elf sadly.

"I can't do this Legolas. No matter what happens you will win, how this ends is up to you."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey everyone, I hope this chapter turned out better than the last few. I warn you now; the next chapter starts some weirdness... so yeah. Thank you _flamesofthemo0n, sielge, Name, IwishChan, invisigoth3, Elentariel, and Aranna Undomiel_ for the great reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last few. Namarie!**


	9. Chapter 9

(-)Chapter 9(-)

The elf stared at the human in front of him a moment as though contemplating his words before jumping forwards and bringing the blade in his right hand into the human's stomach.

Aragorn's eyes widened and he choked, stepping back to stare at the familiar blade buried in his stomach. The chaos around him dimmed greatly.

The elf stepped forward and pushed the human off his feet, throwing him backwards.

As the ranger hit the ground the arrow in his back was shoved through, piercing through the lung and coming out through his chest. The human made a half gasp before he was unable to bring any more air into his body and he began to slowly drown in his own blood. Aragorn choked and suddenly felt a panic he had never before experienced when he found himself unable to inhale. Everything around him blurred and he quickly became unaware of everything going on around him except the inablility to breathe, the horrid feeling of suffocation and the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.

Legolas dropped to his knees next to the dying human and brought the second blade to point at the mans heart, then paused, watching the humans suffering. He sat back and stared at him blankly, his hand falling away from the blade to simply sit on the man's stomach, and quickly became covered in his blood.

Aragorn slowly became aware of his friend's touch and forced his eyes open, only then realizing they had been closed, he stared at the elf and painfully managed to drag his hand up to rest on the elf's.

Legolas stared back at the man as his eyes locked onto his, he glanced down at his hand for a brief second before latching onto the human's dying gaze. He felt himself become overwhelmed by the look of utter pain and sorrow in the man's eyes. He suddenly realized the human was trying to show him his forgiveness.

The elf's eyes widened suddenly and he jerked his hand away to stare in horror at the blood that coated it. He scrambled to his feet and backed away from the man, shaking his head frantically before throwing himself forward again, dropping to the ground beside him.

"Dear valar no," he gasped, reaching over and gripping the man's hand, "come on Estel, breathe!"

The elf pulled the human onto his side and gasped in horror at the amount of blood that spilled out of the human's mouth, he had never before seen so much of his friends blood, he had never expected to.

The man suddenly curled in on himself in his pain, only causing himself more damage and finally giving in to his wounds, his body went limp.

Legolas shook his head slowly, "No... oh valar no, no no no no NO!"

The elf leaped to his feet, stringing his bow as he went and swiftly shot a barrage of arrows at the evil human in the centre of the blackened clearing. He threw his bow to the ground and spun around, dropping to his knees again and wept silently as the fire around them grew by the second and surrounded them all. He continued to cry for his friend until his body passed out from the smoke.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elen and Menel darted around the burning clearing, searching for the human, they glanced at each other worriedly before quickly running from the area.

Elen glanced at her brother, -He must have gotten out already, he is probably waiting just outside the clearing.-

Menel snorted slightly, -Of course, it is just like a man to run in the face of danger.-

Elen glared at him, -Where did this come from? You seemed to like him.-

The other glanced away from his sister as he ran before looking to her again, -I am worried for him. He is unable to handle the flames as we can. We remain unnaffected but we failed to take into consideration the fact that the fire could kill him just as easily as the orcs.-

Elen bowed her head, the same worries had been stuck in her mind ever since they started the fire.

She shook her head suddenly, "He'll be fine."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn shot awake suddenly, coughing and choking on the smoke, he quickly scrambled to his feet, trying to remember what had happened. It came back in a flash and he suddenly wondered why he wasn't dead and felt no pain other than some minor smoke burns. His gaze swept the near area and his eyes latched onto his own body and he froze.

"What in all-" he was unable to finish the sentence as he began to choke on the smoke again, it was enough to recognize the voice though.

His eyes widened and he glanced down at himself, or his friends self, whichever way he looked at the situation. He quickly knelt and jerked the knife out of his bodies stomach and wiped it on _his_ cloak, which remarkably had not caught on fire, and quickly sheathed it, then did the same with the other one. The elf's bow was destroyed, unfixable, so he left it. He picked up his sword and sheathed it. Then lifted his body and swiftly left the clearing.

He continued to run until he was out of the forest and out of danger, as soon and he left the trees he dropped his body and fell forwards in exhaustion. Panting slightly he glanced over at his body. He knew he was being given a chance. It would be the only one he was given and he knew he was lucky to have gotten the one. He would need his father's help. The wounds had to be cleaned, they had to be closed and tended to. He knew he couldn't do it here either. His medical supplies had been destroyed in the fire.

He glanced down at his hands and smiled slightly, "Ai Legolas, you're a mess," he joked weakly.

Aragorn turned his gaze to his body and after a moment of indecision untied the sword and it's sheath and tied them about the elf's waist, "You'll have to forgive me my friend, I know you are not experienced with the sword but neither am I experienced with your knives and if is I who must fight we have a better chance of survival if I have my sword on hand."

He paused suddenly, wondering why he was talking to the elf when it was obvious he was still out cold, -Come to think of it, I should still be out.-

With this revalation he stumbled and fell forward, unconscious.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He awoke again when he heard someone calling his name, he frowned wearily in confusion. He forced himself to his feet and turned his gaze about the area, searching for the one calling him.

Aragorn immediately realized that his friend was still out and quickly became worried but after glancing up to check the time realized that it was perfectly normal and the elf probably wouldn't be awake for at least an hour.

-That much more time for me to figure out how to explain this,- he thought sarcastically, before calling to the one looking for him.

In a few moments Elen and Menel came through the trees and froze at the sight.

"Legolas?" Elen finally spoke, her eyes wide and remaining on Aragorn's body, "What... he's..."

She finally turned her tearfilled eyes to the elf, "Those wicked creatures stole his life didn't they..."

Menel just stood in shock.

Aragorn winced, "Nay, my friends _I_ am Estel."

Elen gave him an upset look, "Legolas... you know not what you are saying."

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Yes I do. I died. But I am given another chance. I could not return to my own body, I cannot stay there until it is repaired. Unfortunetly I do not have my medical supplies with me as they were destroyed in the fire. We have to get back to Rivendell so I can leave Legolas alone."

The hope-filled, silver-blue eyes of the ex-dragon locked on to his, "Estel? I don't understand... how?"

He shrugged, "I have not a clue how. Come now, the sooner we get back, the sooner I can get this accursed collar off!" He pulled unhappily at the mithril clasp about his neck.

Elen only just noticed it, "Legolas was captured?" her worry was evident, "Is he well? And what happened to you?"

Aragorn winced, "Elen... don't blame him. He had no control, the shock of what happened pulled him out of Venatral's control and he killed the man."

"Legolas killed you!" Menel gasped, his eyes widening.

Aragorn nodded slowly, worried over how they would accept this.

"Poor Legolas," Elen muttered suddenly.

Aragorn let out a silent breath of relief and nodded sadly, "It was the last thing I was aware of. His pain," he gave a small smirk, "Venatral's lucky he's dead or I would have caused him a great deal of pain for what he did to my friend."

Elen smiled slightly and shook her head, "You don't have it in you."

The ranger shrugged, "Perhaps not. Come, let us go. There is a town nearby where we can get a horse," he knelt and drew a bloodsoaked pouch out of his pocket.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn managed to get what he needed in half an hour. A large blanket, some rope and a good horse. His body was wrapped and tied down to the horse.

"I wish I was able to afford more horses," he muttered before shaking his head, "we'll have to walk."

Elen stared at the dark bundle tied to the horse, "This is all too weird."

"_You _think it's weird? Imagine how I feel," Aragorn joked, "ah! Imagine how Legolas will feel if he ever decides to wake up."

Menel frowned slightly, "Is he well?"

Aragorn nodded, "He is fine, he is beginning to awaken, though he seems to be fighting it. I cannot blame him though," he added sadly, "I'd do the same if I were in his position. Be calm with him okay? I ask that you act as though all is normal, it may help him settle if he does not think you're worrying over him. We all know how much he hates that," he smiled slightly.

The two nodded in agreement.

Aragorn frowned suddenly, "I'm going to have to talk to this stubborn elf about following me when I do not wish to be followed."

Elen laughed slightly, "Talk to him as much as you wish, he will still continue to follow you."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "It cannot hurt to try."

"It's going to drive you insane isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Warnings are always helpful, you should have bought extra rope," she joked.

Menel rolled his eyes, "This is how it's going to be the entire way back isn't it?"

"Of course! All 26 hours of it!"

He groaned.

"Oh come now, you know you're secretly amused by it."

"I will not admit that which is not true my young friend."

Aragorn glared at him, "If you start calling me young as well I'm going to have to die a second time," he grumbled.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Okay! I promised a couple people I'd try to get this chapter up quickly so here it be:) You see though, it get weird... if anyone finds themselves offended or anything tell me and I can change the outcome of their fight... XP I don't want anyone hating me! lol, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you _sielge, IwishChan, invisigoth3, Ilaaris, MicroChips, Elentariel, and grumpy _for the great reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Namarie!**


	10. Chapter 10

(-)Chapter 10(-)

Aragorn spun suddenly, the heightened elven senses quickly picking up on a vague presence, he quickly drew his sword and stared ahead of him.

The two dragons immediately froze and listened, tensing even further after a moment.

"Wargs," Aragorn groaned, then frowned down at his sword.

"Is something wrong?" Elen asked worriedly.

"The grip is odd," he grumbled.

Elen laughed slightly.

"Here they come," Menel said suddenly.

Aragorn simply tightened his grip on the hilt of the weapon and quickly jumped forward, taking down one of the creatures as he went.

Halfway through the battle Legolas finally began awakening, he leaped awake when he realized his body was moving without his permission.

Aragorn stumbled at the sudden jolt, managing to throw himself to the side as one of the creatures jumped at him. He jabbed his sword out and sliced the creatures throat as it passed.

"Bad timing," the ranger muttered, rolling to the left to avoid one of the creatures as it swiped at him, he quickly caught hold of one of the elf's knives and threw it into the side of the creature's throat.

Legolas drew his hands to his throat in shock, his eyes widening.

Aragorn paused, suddenly confused as to why he was shocked before realizing it wasn't him but Legolas who harbored the shock.

"Legolas," he spoke as calmly as possible in his current situation, "I need you to calm down for a moment or you're going to get yourself killed."

The elf suddenly slumped back, not caring what was happening as he remembered what happened before.

Aragorn winced and bowed his head a moment, then frowned as the blond hair fell into his face. He brushed it back in annoyance and quickly got back into the fight, retrieving the elf's blade as he went.

Several times during the fight he was forced to stop in order to push the hair back, his annoyance with it growing by the second.

The fight finally ended with a few of the wicked creatures fleeing from them, snarling at them as they ran.

Aragorn dropped his sword and growled, "Legolas, I am in awe of your ability to actually fight properly with your acursed hair."

The elf didn't respond.

Aragorn paused, "Legolas?"

"I'm going insane. Dear valar I'm turning into Gollum..."

"No! Legolas," Aragorn bit back a laugh, "ai, how do I explain."

"Where am I?"

"We're headed to Rivendell," Aragorn said slowly, his amusment gone.

Legolas' eyes widened, "No, I can't go there, not after what I did."

"Legolas," the ranger muttered sadly, "listen, what happened back there wasn't your fault mellon-nin. I've been given a second chance but I need ada's help in order for everything to return to normal."

The elf stared straight ahead, his eyes wide, "Estel?"

"Yes it is I," he answered then grinned, "I hope you'll forgive my intrusion but I honestly had nothing to do with it!"

The elf continued to stare ahead of himself wide-eyed.

"Legolas?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"You're lack of movement, speach and thought is beginning to worry me."

"..."

"Okay... Legolas... I have some bad news... your bow has died."

The elf blinked, "What!"

"Hah! I knew that would work," Aragorn exclaimed, then winced, "unfortunately it's true, it was destroyed in the fire."

The elf groaned, then shook his head, "Ah, I care not," his voice shook.

"Are you okay?"

"I am trying to figure out how to express my relief. I believe it would look rather odd if I hugged myself."

Aragorn grinned, "A great dilemma," he glanced over at the two dragons, "shall we continue? Or are we to sit here all day?"

"Let us be going."

"Wonderful..." he fell back, allowing the elf to do as he wished.

Legolas pushed himself to his feet, surprised at how out of breath he felt.

Aragorn grinned unconsciously at the shocked feeling, "Well my friend, you could not have expected to fall unconscious in a fire, breathing it's fumes for at least ten minutes, then come out and find yourself battling a group of wargs all the while fighting against yourself as well and not come out short of breath."

"I suppose not, it is just odd, after all I didn't really do any of the fighting."

Aragorn smiled then paused, "Do you hear that?"

The elf froze and frowned, "Yes... how did you hear that before me?"

"I've been keeping a sharp lookout in case the wargs that got away decided to turn around and come back for another try."

"I see... that is no warg."

"I can tell Legolas. It is much too small," he frowned, "I'm not sure what it is..."

The two dragons had turned to stare in the direction their friends were looking.

"I don't hear a thing," Elen muttered.

"I think we scared whatever it was off," Aragorn shrugged.

Legolas shook his head, "Not away... it's still there, we would have heard it leave."

Aragorn nodded slightly, "Yes, of course. You must forgive me, I am unused to your superior elven hearing," he mocked, grinning.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "If you do not be quiet, I will feed your body to the next pack of wargs we come upon. I cannot hear when you will not be quiet."

Aragorn shrugged, "Go right ahead, but I warn you, I'll be stuck with you from now on if you do that."

The elf winced, "Right... bad idea then isn't it?"

"You could say that."

The elf sighed and stood, wandering in the direction the sound had been heard.

Aragorn frowned, "Odd it seems to have dissapeared."

"I've realized that Estel... well this day just keeps making less and less sense."

Aragorn grinned, "And do our journeys together ever make much sense?"

"No... not really. But they are usually better than this."

"Legolas?"

"What now?"

"We're being watched."

The elf paused midstep and frowned and turned to stare where he suddenly recognized the other presence.

"There is nothing here Estel..."

"Yes you are right... this is weird... but still not as weird as the time you found me in the middle of Mirkwood as a child."

"No I agree... that was definately beyond weird."

"You realize whatever is watching us is probably extremely freaked out over this? It sounds as though you have a split personality..."

"That is a common mistake actually... a person with what you human's call a 'split personality' doesn't really have two different personalities."

"Legolas, you are the last person to be speaking to me about human sicknesses..."

The elf shrugged.

"Where did you learn that anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"A book I found in my father's library making fun of the human mind."

"..." Aragorn went silent for a moment, eyes narrowed in an annoyed fashion, then grinned, "I find it amusing... that elves make fun of the human mind so often, to any man, the elven mind is just as odd."

Legolas shrugged, taking no offence, "I'm sure it is."

Aragorn grinned again, "Just as the mind of a dwarf or hobbit is just as odd to either of us."

"The mind of a man trapped in an elven body must be a confused one at that as well I suppose," came a sudden shocked voice.

They spun to stare at the hobbit behind them.

Aragorn blinked, "Bilbo? What are you doing here?"

Legolas smiled slightly, "Interesting how we come across you at the oddest of times."

The hobbit nodded slowly, "I could say the same to you... I was on my way to Rivendell actually, it seems I have gotten myself a bit lost."

Aragorn laughed and glanced to his left, "Rivendell is a days journey that way my friend."

Legolas quickly turned his gaze back to the hobbit, "Is it not a bit dangerous for a hobbit to be out here alone?"

Aragorn shook his head, smiling, "You would think so but this one seems to be able to hide from anything."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Isn't confusion fun:P I hope you all liked it, am slightly worried myself, ever since I've started writing I've been ahead of myself so I've never had to worry about my next chapter but it seems I've finally caught up with myself... :S Must get next chapter done... XP lol. Thank you _sielge, Micro, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, IwishChan, Inuyashaloverfan, invisigoth3, and Elentariel_ for your great reviews :) Namarie!**


	11. Chapter 11

(-)Chapter 11(-)

Bilbo cocked his head to the side slightly, "What is going on here?"

"Honestly we don't know either," Aragorn muttered, "otherwise I'd tell you."

Legolas sighed and shook his head, "We are headed to Rivendell, would you like to join us?"

The hobbit nodded, "I would be most happy to do so."

Aragorn grinned, "Good, come then, ah! I would like to introduce you to a couple friends of mine," he turned and waved towards the two dragons.

Elen stepped forward and smiled, "Well met, I am Elenoharthad, but please, just call me Elen, and this is my brother Menelür."

Menel nodded slightly, "Pleased to meet you..."

Bilbo nodded, "Bilbo Baggins, at your service! The pleasure is mine... please, what brought you out here and into these... interesting circumstances?"

Aragorn frowned slightly, "We were having problems with a rather vile man whom had escaped our wardens."

"Oh? And how did this bring you and the Prince into such an interesting position?"

"I was killed," Aragorn said simply, "I was lucky enough to have been given another chance but... certain circumstances have... denied me access to... me... if that makes any sense," he frowned slightly.

"I believe I understand," the hobbit was giving him an odd look, "I should have realized you'd be one for trouble when you tried to follow us out of Rivendell as a child."

Aragorn grinned.

Legolas raised one eyebrow, "Well, this is a story I believe I'd like to hear."

"No! No we don't have time for stories," Aragorn interupted, wide-eyed, "come then! Let's go before it starts getting dark!"

"No problem," Legolas stated calmly, "we can talk while we walk."

"Legolas I swear I shall drug us just to keep you from hearing this particular story."

"You lost your medical supplies, remember?"

"And do you see those plants with the small blue flowers? Wonderful sleeping herbs, used them on the twins once, they were out for a day."

The elf rolled his eyes, "Threaten me all you wish but in the end this is _my_ body and I have more control over it than you do."

Aragorn sighed, "You're a nasty creature you know that?"

"I know."

Bilbo stood in obvious amusement, "In that case, I believe we have a days worth of stories to exchange."

Aragorn groaned, "Must you?"

"But of course my friend, why not?"

"There are many valid answers to that question but I doubt mentioning them would deter you what-so-ever."

"Then you would be correct in this instance mellon-nin."

Elen stepped closer as they began their trek, "This I would not miss for the world."

Legolas smiled, "Indeed," he glanced down at the hobbit, "Please, do tell us this alluring tale."

Bilbo nodded, a smile spreading across his face, "Well, I suppose I could say it started when Estel met us _after_ night-fall when he first learned of our presence."

Aragorn winced as he started, "I hope you don't mind if I dissapear for a moment... or day."

Legolas shrugged, "You go right ahead and hide in your misery."

He got no answer.

"Please, continue," he grinned.

"As I said, it was after night-fall, he had only just learned of our presence in his home and I suppose curiosity got the best of him..."

(-)Flashback(-)

Estel crept silently down the hall to where he knew their new guests were staying. His curiosity had peaked like a vertical wall when he'd been told and nothing anyone did had kept him in bed.

He squeezed through the first door but before he got very far he was pulled off the ground and carried back outside.

Elladan glared down at the child, "I thought we told you to go to bed," he hissed.

Estel winced, "I know but-"

"No buts Estel, do have to do as you're told."

The child frowned, "Ada said not to listen to you."

The elder twin looked taken off guard, "What?"

"After you said that the monsters under my bed would eat me if I let it get dark."

Elladan frowned, "You know what he meant Estel, I'm being serious, don't bother the guests. Now go to bed," he pointed down the hall towards the child's room.

"Elladan don't be so harsh on him, he's just curious," Elrohir grinned, "you can't say we didn't act like him when we were young."

Elladan frowned again, "Well he has to learn sometime."

"He's only eleven 'Dan."

The elf sighed.

Estel took this chance to try to sneak away from the twins but Elrohir quickly pulled him off the floor.

Elrohir smiled at the child, "You can meet them tomorrow morning Estel."

Elladan suddenly looked worried, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Consider it revenge for their rather nasty attitude this afternoon," he grinned, "I doubt Mithrandir would mind."

Estel blinked at the new name, committing it to memory.

Elrohir put the child on the floor and knelt in front of him, "Estel, I want you to go to bed now okay? It's well past your bed-time and you don't want to be grumpy tomorrow morning do you?"

Estel shook his head slowly, fully knowing that he was walking into a trap.

"So we both agree then. Will you promise me that you'll go straight to bed?"

The human bit his lip and sighed, "Alright..."

"Alright what?" Elladan asked warily.

"Alright I promise I'll go right to bed," Estel answered after a sigh.

Elrohir smiled, "Thank you Estel, you'll be happier in the morning," he stood and the two elves quickly headed back to their rooms.

The child watched them a moment before following sullenly, but he was quickly stopped when he nearly walked into a door. Startled, he just barely managed to stop. Nearly being hit by doors was not a common happening as any elves would be able to hear the person outside their door and wait for that person to pass first. He blinked and peered around the door, coming face to face with one of their visitors.

The other person winced, "Ah, I am sorry, I did not hit you did I?"

Estel shook his head, "No, I'm fine, thank you. Did we wake you?"

"Well I hadn't been sleeping well before... and when I heard voices I came out to investigate... isn't it a little late for you to be up?"

Estel nodded, "Yes, I was on my way to my room," he admitted.

"I should like to speak with you actually, I feel a little lost here and have been unable to speak with anyone as of yet."

Estel cocked his head to the side slightly, "I would like to, but I promised my brothers I'd go right to bed."

"Well, why don't I accompany you to your room then?"

"Okay," the child smiled, then glanced at him curiously, "you're not a dwarf."

The other looked startled, "No no, of course not! What would make you think that?"

"Ada said there were a lot of dwarves... you're the hobbit he told me about right?"

"That would be me," Bilbo seemed at a slight loss as to what he should say.

The child grinned, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Not anything in particular, admittedly, but I would not mind if you would escort me to the dining area in the morning," he muttered in a slightly sheepish manner.

Estel simply laughed, "Of course, master hobbit, I would be glad to."

"Ah, forgive me my manners, I havn't introduced myself, I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service," he bowed politely.

Estel quickly returned the gesture with a respectful elven greeting, "Estel, at yours and your friends."

The hobbit smiled, "You live here? Not in the little city behind this place?"

Estel nodded, "I live here with my mom and my ada and my brothers."

Bilbo looked slightly cofused over the elvish name for his father but the westron one for his mother but decided not to comment, "What do your parents do here? From what I figured out only close friends and those who work here live here."

"My mom helps clean because she doesn't want to just sit around all day. Ada says he makes Imladris protected and working."

"Your father is one of Rivendell's soldiers then?"

Estel looked confused, "No, he says he keeps it working but all he does is sit at his desk all day. I don't think he likes it either though otherwise 'Restor and Glor wouldn't do so much work either I think. They help ada."

"He must be very important," Bilbo shrugged slightly, still confused as to this elf's position.

"He is," Estel nodded, "but sometimes all his work keeps him inside for days at a time."

"It mustn't be a fun job."

Estel shook his head, "It looks boring, I'm glad I'll never have to do his job."

"Don't want to follow in your father's footsteps? Most children do," the hobbit laughed slightly.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: I'm really sorry this is so late! I tried to get it up early but I've been having some problems with my youngest sister... is incredibly mad at her at I've been unable to get on the computer until... well... today... but it's 11:47 as I write this so basically yesterday... anyhow, no one wants to hear about my problems :P So I'll get on with it :). Well, thanks to _sielge, MicroChips, Inuyashaloverfan, invisigoth3, Elentariel, Ilaaris, Aranna Undomiel, _AND a HUGE thank you to my two new reviewers; _Raven _and _juut telcontar_! I hope you continue reading my story and again, thank you for reading my stories :). As a side note, I'm going away on vacation on the 21 to the 27 so I'll be unable to post on that week. I would if I had a computer but it's one of the luxuries you must give up for camping :P ... (REAL camping people, like... in a tent... with sleeping bags... not a trailer with cable and internet hook-ups :P) lol, I can't wait though! I haven't been camping for so long it's going to be great :D We're going to Osoyoos which apparently has the warmest lake in our country... (not that I'm surprised since it's not very big and is right on the Canada/US border) :) anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was the best I could do with so little time XP lol, Namarie!**


	12. Chapter 12

(-)Chapter 12(-)

Estel shrugged as he came to his room, "I do, but not that part of his job. I want to be a healer like him."

"Oh, your father's a healer, I see," the hobbit suddenly took on a look of understanding.

"Yeah, he says that 'Dan and 'Ro, my brothers, are his most common patients."

Bilbo laughed, "They get into a lot of trouble then?"

Estel nodded sadly, a suddenly worried look coming over his face, "They're leaving again soon, I hope they don't get hurt again. Sometimes they have to stay in the healing ward for weeks."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good," Bilbo frowned, "they can't protect themselves very well?"

"They can," Estel corrected quickly, suddenly grinning, "they're both very good with the sword and bow. They said one day they'll teach me, but not until I'm older," he pouted slightly, then shrugged, "ada says it's because if I try before I'm ready I could get hurt and then I'd have to stay in the healing wards _with_ my brothers. I don't like the healing wards..."

"You've been in them as well?"

"I broke my arm last year," he admitted, "ada wouldn't let me out for _two whole days_. It wasn't any fun."

"Those must have been the two longest days of your life."

Estel nodded solemnly, "Well, I have to go to bed now, I will see you at breakfast."

"Of course," the hobbit smiled brightly.

Estel smiled and shut his bedroom door, an odd look coming over his face, "What an odd person," he muttered in near silence.

Bilbo shook his head, "What an odd child," he turned and headed back to his room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Estel peeked out his bedroom door warily. Today was the twins last day here. That meant _something_ bad was going to happen to him. Last time they left he woke up tied to the ceiling. He glanced down the hall in either direction before creeping out and slowly moving down the hallway, placing his feet carefully so as not to make a sound. He spun suddenly when he heard an incredibly light noise behind him.

Bilbo blinked in surprise at the sudden movement before tilting his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"I... um... I'm trying not to let anything fall on me, jump on me, squish me or throw me out a window or some such thing."

The hobbit blinked, "Oh... I see..."

The child looked doubtfull, "Really?"

"No... not really," he admitted.

"My brothers are leaving today and they always prank me before they go..."

"Well that's not very nice," the hobbit frowned.

Estel grinned suddenly, "I want to beat them at their own game this time," his voice had lowered into a highly mischievous tone, then he shrugged, "but that can wait until later, if we don't get to the dining hall soon they'll start without us."

He turned then and continued his careful trek down the hall, his eyes scanning every corner and crevice in the long hall. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the dining hall.

He glanced at the twins nervously before climbing into his chair, but continued to watch them.

Bilbo blinked in confusion, he had met the twins the day before and knew them to be Elrond's sons. He only now realized that this meant that Estel must be his son as well.

Elladan grinned, "Good morning little brother. Did you sleep well?"

Estel eyed him, "Yes... why?"

Elrohir laughed, "You sound so suspicious."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm not going to make it through the day without being coloured or tied in a tree or something."

"True," the two muttered together.

Estel shifted uneasily.

"Well," Elladan spoke after a moments silence, "you need not worry for a while little one, nothing is about to happen until after luch so you can relax."

Estel's eyes narrowed, "That's what you said last year and five minutes later I was green."

Elrohir snickered, "He has a point you know."

Bilbo simply watched this in veiled amusement.

"'T is sad that our little brother has so little trust in us," Elladan sighed.

"Well I don't blame him," came a new voice from the doorway.

"Ada!" Estel quickly jumped out of his chair, happy to be out of the twins reach for the moment.

The elven lord smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately before staring at the twins, "You're not threatening him are you?" He sounded serious, "You know I wont tolerate that."

Elladan shrugged, "You tolerated it well enough when we glued feathers to Erestor's hair last week."

Elrond couldn't help but smile, but he didn't say anything about that particular incident.

Erestor walked into the room at that exact moment and leveled the twins with a nasty glare.

They just grinned.

Estel whimpered slightly and tugged on the elf's robes.

Erestor sighed slightly and glanced down, only to be met with a wide-eyed ten-year-old whom looked scared out of his mind.

"'Restor the twins is going to be mean again," he whimpered, still clinging to the elf's robes.

Erestor still looked slightly uneasy, not knowing exactly what to do.

He was saved from trying to figure it out by a third elf who walked in and plucked the child off the floor.

Glorfindel grinned, "We're just going to have to protect you today then aren't we?"

Estel nodded slightly, though _he_ thought he was too old to be picked up the elf didn't think so and for the moment he allowed it since it kept him safe from the twins. He turned to stare at them for a moment, shifting so his face was hidden from all but the three at the table and stuck his tongue out at his brothers in a mocking manner.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Estel sighed as he sat on a tree branch well out of view of the elflings on the ground.

The twins had caught him before they left, of course, and they had dyed his hair a multitude of different colours.

This of course had gained him even more teasing from the elflings than usual. He'd never tell the twins though, even though the pranks could be irritating at times, he still looked on them as fun and knew it was one of his brother's odd ways of showing affection.

He figured that one out when he realized they never pranked anyone they didn't like, and they did prank those they did like. The only acception to this rule being Glorfindel. Mainly because they couldn't, though they had tried.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice beneath him and glanced down to catch sight of Bilbo staring up at him worriedly.

He quickly scrambled out of the tree and smiled slightly, "Hello... I thought you were supposed to be inside."

"I was of no use in there so I decided to come out here and take a quick look around before we left."

Estel sighed again, "You're leaving?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morn."

"Ah."

The hobbit glanced over at the elflings who were playing in the field nearby, "You do not wish to join them?" he sounded confused.

Estel immediately looked uneasy, "I would... but they do not want to let me."

Bilbo looked startled, "Why is that?"

The child sighed yet again and dropped his gaze, "Because I... because I'm human."

The hobbit looked even more startled, "What?"

"They don't like me because I'm not an elf," he repeated.

Bilbo stared at him a moment before speaking again, "I didn't even realize you were human. I had thought you were an elf..."

Estel winced slightly, "No I'm not, so now that you know you can leave if you wish."

"Why would I want to leave? I care not that you aren't an elf. I am simply... surprised, you are more elven than human if my few short memories of men are correct."

Estel cocked his head to the side, "Am I?"

"Yes, and it only makes sense, the only human you're around here is your mother."

"And the rangers that sometimes stop here," Estel added.

The hobbit looked slightly confused by the term, telling himself to ask Gandalf about rangers later.

Estel frowned suddenly, catching the looks some of the elven children suddenly started giving him, only just noticing he was there.

The child just shook his head and turned away from them, "I'm going back home... before they decide to start teasing me again."

Bilbo smiled slightly, "A good idea... I'll join you then."

(-)End Flashack(-)

Legolas interupted the story with a yelp, his mind had wandered and Aragorn had grabbed the chance and purposely tripped the elf.

"Gah! Estel!"

Bilbo just shook his head in amusement, "Well, I suppose some things never change."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was away for a week, as I had said, and when I came back my mind was a complete blank... I just couldn't think of anything to write XP stupid writer's block... but anyway, I managed to get this chapter finished. Again I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you; _MicroCHips, Aranna Undomiel, juut telcontar, grumpy, Elentariel, Inuyashaloverfan, _and _Ilaaris_ for the great reviews:D**


	13. Chapter 13

(-)Chapter 13(-)

Legolas frowned slightly as he gained Rivendell's gate, usually he'd have some sign of other elves well before now, the gate was open but that was the only sign of recent life he had.

Elen sighed and shook her head, quickly passing the elf who had stopped just outside the gate, "What are you waiting for?"

Menel frowned, "Where is everyone?"

Bilbo simply looked confused.

Legolas wandered in and blinked, stumbling backwards in shock as the twins suddenly burst out of the house, both looking out of breath.

The elf winced, "I'm guessing I do not want to know what you've been doing."

Elrohir smiled innocently, while his brother frowned.

"Where is Estel? I'm going to teach that child a thing or two about dissapearing in the middle of the night... without us, anyhow."

Legolas winced, "Well..."

Elladan's irritation became a look of worry, "What happened this time?"

Legolas shifted, "Well... he's... um..."

Bilbo stepped forward with a smile, saving the elf Prince from having to answer, "He's fine, worry not."

Elladan blinked at him, "Bilbo?"

Elrohir grinned, "Mae govannen, what brings you here?"

"I thought it was about time for a visit."

Elen smiled and stepped forward, "Why don't you three go catch up with each other? I'm going to find Lord Elrond and get _this_ removed," she tugged on the mithril band about her neck.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elrond simply stared at his sons body in shock and obvious dismay, yet wonder and curiosity as to his situation.

"I shall never understand how he manages to drag himself into these situations. Why must he always be pulled into things that have never before been heard of? It makes my job very difficult," he shook his head with a slight, uneasy smile.

Legolas couldn't help the amused look, "I doubt we'll ever be able to answer this particular question... let us hope this is the end to these situations though," he added flatly.

Elrond shook his head, "Well, get some rest. It is late, and I'm sure your journey has tired you."

Legolas nodded slowly, his gaze drawn to the two clean holes in the human's chest and stomach, his shoulders dropped and he quickly left the room in silence.

The second his bedroom door shut behind him Aragorn spoke for the first time since Bilbo had started his story.

"Legolas you're blaming yourself again."

The elf jumped slightly, his brain immediately regestering confusion at the actions it didn't make, before he sighed and winced.

"It wasn't your fault. You're being silly, Elf, you know it wasn't your fault just as much as I do."

Legolas dropped onto his bed and sighed again, "I could have stopped myself sooner."

"No, you couldn't have, it was the shock that brought you out of it, there was not way you could have stopped yourself."

"I seem to remember you managed it."

The human was confused at first before it finally registered, "Legolas that was different."

"In what way was that different?" the elf snapped in irritation.

"I wasn't being controlled by anyone, I had amnesia."

Legolas just sighed once again.

"Legolas I think that's about enough, you're not helping yourself any by doing this."

The elf shook his head, "I'm not trying to help myself," he replied flatly.

"Well your not helping anyone else at the moment either."

"Oh just be quiet," the elf snapped testily before falling back on his bed and forcing himself into sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Legolas woke up gradually, wondering over his foggy mind. He groaned and shook his head.

A moment later his door was flung open, revealing two identical elves in the doorway.

"Are you okay Legolas?"

The blond elf glanced up groggily and blinked, "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"You're sure?" the other asked suddenly, "You've been out for three days."

Legolas' gaze shot up, his mind suddenly clear, "What?"

Elladan nodded, "Ada told us... Estel is... he's... recovering..."

Legolas looked confused for a moment, "He's... okay?"

"Well," Elrohir winced, "he... hasn't really..."

Legolas didn't listen and quickly jumped out of his bed and out of his room. He was in the human's room in seconds, in case he had been moved there from the healing ward. His gaze latched onto the pale figure in the bed.

Elrond glanced up at him from where he sat and smiled worriedly, "He started breathing immediately after I finished my work."

Legolas stared at the human before slumping into a nearby chair.

The twins joined them moments later.

Elrond sighed, "He hasn't moved since. But no one knows what to expect."

Legolas simply nodded, settling himself in the chair, knowing he'd be there for a while.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn saw nothing, heard nothing, smelt nothing, felt nothing, nor could he speak or move, but he was there. It was very much like being unconscious except for one factor; his mind very much conscious.

He desperately tried to move again, but quickly gave in. After a moment of irritation he attempted it once more, this time fighting it much harder than ever before.

There was no way he could have known his struggles had quickened his breathing and heart rate, he was aware of nothing but his own thoughts. He couldn't have known the sudden fear and panic he'd caused in his room at his sudden, and seeming bad, change. The next thing he realized was that his thoughts were becoming fuzzy.

-What could I have possibly done to deserve another of ada's teas?- was his last conscious thought, right after he realized he didn't have a sense of taste either or he would have known what was coming well before-hand.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Thoughts blurry at first, Aragorn slowly managed to figure he was awake... -Or as much to it as I'm going to get any time soon,- he thought flatly. He suddenly realized there was a faint tingling in his fingers and toes and frowned inwardly at it's increase up his arms and legs.

His entire body arched in sudden pain as one of his senses, the one he'd rather be without at the moment, returned to him. He cried out suddenly in his pain.

He suddenly felt the pressure of a pair of hands attempt to push him back onto the bed and he forced himself to fall limp to make it easier for the one that was trying to help him. In the next instant he felt the frantic movements of a second pair of hands and arms pull him into a sitting position, he felt, rather than tasted, the liquid being poured into his mouth and he immediately refused it, knowing it would be a sleeping draught. He squirmed weakly against the pair of strong arms and shook his head slowly, his fear of falling back into the black void eating away at him and causing him to force away the offer of oblivion.

He felt one hand press over his mouth so he couldn't spit out the next mouthful but he simply refused to swallow it, instead forcing it up through his nose, a trick he'd learned over his years and now found it greatly handy, especially since he'd only figured out how when he was young to try and gross out the twins. He couldn't help the weak smile when the hand was immediately removed, for a moment he was able to picture whomever it was disgustedly trying to get it off his hand. Before he immediately felt fear again as he felt the cup brought up once again.

Aragorn weakly jerked his head back and to the side as well as he could while being held up by the arms that never once relinquished their grasp.

He shook his head again, this time a little more strongly, "No..." he murmurmed breathily, "ada... no."

The human immediately felt them all freeze and knew he had their attention, none of them moved, "Ada?"

When no one moved, he repeated himself, his hand twitching slightly. He smiled faintly when it was immediately grasped.

He allowed himself to fall back against the one behind him, forcing the pain out of his voice as best he could, despite it's continuous grip, "Ada," he mumbled, "can sleep... get to sleep... by myself..." he smiled slightly, "you'll not win this time," he couldn't hear himself, but he figured he probably sounded pathetic.

He felt the hand on his own squeeze in what he figured was consent after a moment, in which he figured his father realized he couldn't hear him. He smiled faintly and slumped back against the one behind him even further.

Tiredly, he managed to add one more thing, "Legolas?" true to his guess the one behind him shifted slightly and squeezed his arms, "con- keep bai- blam-ing yerself an' I'll drool on you," he managed to mumbled before his mind went blank.

As soon as it was apparent that he was asleep the hands removed themselves.

Elrond stared at his youngest with a faint smile written in his eyes.

Elrohir glanced at his father, fear and worry in his gaze, "Why was he in so much pain all of a sudden?"

"I'm assuming his senses are only just returning, his body was dead, Elrohir, it is oxygen deprived, the sudden return of blood throughout his body is a painful process."

Elladan was still staring at his brother slumped against the elven prince, before turning to his father, "It will not cause him too much trouble later on will it?"

"I cannot say. I hope not," he murmured, "he should be okay. My main worry at the moment is whether or not all his senses return to him."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: I'm so sorry for the late update! I really am! I'm already being loaded down with homework from school and THIS year I intend to keep on top of it... instead of COMPLETELY burried beneath it XP I'll try to get some writing in whenever possible but I can't promise I'll be able to get them up every week, though I will try! Anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter. Hope things start getting better now, didn't like this one before XP pathetic work... anywho :) I hope you'll enjoy it more after this. :) Am hoping my reviewers will come back :S lol**

**Namarie!**


	14. Chapter 14

(-)Chapter 14(-)

Aragorn shot awake so suddenly that his weary body leapt up into a sitting position, everything remained black, and silent. He groaned suddenly and fell back against something that was hard yet soft at the same time. The scent of the woods was immediately forthcoming and he smiled for two reasons, about the fact that another of his senses had returned, and that he recognized the elf behind him.

He shifted slightly and smiled in thinly veiled amusement at the protective arms that circled him, the pain still coursed through his body but now that he had been moving it was fading quickly.

He lifted one arm weakly to grip the elf's hand and he smiled, "'m okay Legolas."

The elf simply tightened his grip on the human in response. Legolas leaned his forehead against the back of the mans head.

Aragorn went still for a moment before cocking his head to the side slightly, "_You_ okay?"

The elf shifted shaking his head slightly with a sigh, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Aragorn frowned, he'd felt the faint vibrations and given the length he almost immediately knew what the elf had said and he painfully lifted his body away from the elf and slowly managed to turn himself so he would be facing the elf.

Legolas started nad reached over to pull the human back, knowing full well he shouldn't be up and about all ready.

Aragorn swatted the elf's hands away, his blank gaze staring through the elf.

"Legolas. Stop."

The elf blinked in shock at the sudden word, nay _command_, for it seemed to be exactly that.

Aragorn reached out and gripped the elf's shoulders, quickly sliding his hands down so he gripped his wrists, "Enough of this 'Las. You're going to kill yourself this way. I felt the difference in your heartbeat elf, and don't think I don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen enough elves fade to know the symtoms."

Legolas stared at him wide-eyed, he himself hadn't even realized what was happening.

The human suddenly pulled the elf into a tight hug, despite the sharp, stabbing pain that suddenly jerked through his body from his wounds.

The elf looked shocked at first before smiling slightly.

Aragorn pushed him back, aware that his eyes were tearing, "Legolas... I... you..." the human cut off suddenly, and quickly drew one arm about his mid-section.

Legolas' eyes widened as the human's skin began taking on a green tone. He quickly leapt off the bed and grabbed a pail out of the bathroom.

The man expelled the contents of his stomach, any food that had been there from before he had died. He groaned then and fell face-forward on the bed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn awoke a few hours later, his room was empty and he sighed. He frowned suddenly and carefully swung his legs over the edge of his bed and slowly pushed himself to his feet, he swayed but managed to catch his balance. He shifted his weight carefully and promptly lost his balance and would have hit the floor were he not caught. Seemingly his room had not been as empty as he'd thought.

He smiled innocently, recognizing the soft robes and the scent of new parchment and pine, while hiding a wince at the sudden pressure on his wounds.

Elrond frowned and sighed, gently pressing his son back onto his bed. He lay him on his back and methodically began checking his bandages.

Aragorn allowed the elf to look him over before sitting up again and leaning against the headboard. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then paused and frowned slightly and started rubbing them again. Instead of black he was now seeing a blurred grey. He blinked quickly and rubbed them again, continuing to do this until they'd cleared and he stared at the elf sitting at the end of his bed, watching him curiously.

The human leaned back and forced his ears to pop, he winced and blinked at the sudden barrage of sound that suddenly flooded him.

"Well," he winced at his voice and cleared his throat before repeating himself, "well, I wish I had tried that sooner."

Elrond just tilted his head to the side to check his reaction.

Aragorn smiled, before frowning suddenly, "Ada... where is Legolas?"

"I believe he had gone to his room to think."

The human went to try getting up but at a nasty look from his father sighed, "Can you get him for me? I need to speak with him."

Elrond smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

A moment later Legolas slowly entered the room, blinking in surprise when he found the human watching him.

"Estel?"

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Everything seems to be working again, if that's what you were going to ask."

The elf nodded worriedly.

"Legolas I'm sorry I... lost control... a few hours ago."

"It was not your fault," the elf said, then paused and repeated the wording in his head.

Aragorn had a triumphant grin plastered to his face. He slowly pushed himself back to lean against the headboard and motioned to the enormous chair beside him.

Legolas slumped into the chair and stared at the man, who returned his gaze easily, "Sneaky human."

"Stubborn elf," Aragorn laughed slightly before wincing which, oddly, only caused him to laugh more.

He suddenly turned his gaze up to the elf, "So... what do you say we get out of here while everyone's busy."

The elf groaned, "Estel..."

"What? You knew it was coming."

"I did, but I had thought you would know the answer."

Aragorn just smiled.

Legolas shook his head and sighed, "You're still in pain, you likely wont even be able to stand."

"One can try."

Legolas groaned again and leaned back in his chair, knowing this would continue until the human was allowed to leave his room. He settled himself purposefully.

-Looks like I'm going to be here a while.-

_The End_

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to end this. I recently became aware of the possibilty that the UN was considering putting a stop to religion and it made me think. The Bible clearly states that at the end, the world leaders and religion would turn against each other. Obviously, this is happening, until now they've gone hand-in-hand, which I've found to be highly hypocritical, when you think about it.**

**I AM a religious person. Upon hearing of this, I realized that I've been straying to far from the safe boundaries given to mankind. It worries me as well, to know that soon, we could be in for some difficult times.**

**I'm curious to see if, while basically banning religion, they will put a stop to all those (Forgive me but) stupid holidays such as Christmas and Easter and such as well, after all, they're all (Supposedly, but with confused origins) religious holidays, are they not?**

**I can see serious shows of hypocrisy later on...**

**Either way, this has made me see things more clearly. I've obviously not been paying enough attention to my beliefs. In order to do so I'll be cutting many things out of my life as I see fit. Fanfiction will be one of these things so, goodbye to you all.**

**You've all been great, supporting people and I thank you all for that. I do hope you'll understand my decision, after all, you're not losing much anyways.**

**So thank you again, and farewell.**

**-Megan**


End file.
